Pyscopath
by vanboyyy
Summary: Seorang mahasiswa biasa bernama Cho Kyuhyun di cintai namja Pyscopath bernama Choi Siwon. Cho Kyuhyun di culik , dan apa yang terjadi? Bagaimanakah nasih hubungan mereka? Akan berjalan mulus atau.. sebaliknya? / WonKyu / RAPE SCENE/ HARD NC. Last Chapter -END-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah bagi Kyuhyun untuk membuka matanya kembali dan memulai hari-harinya. Ia bangun dengan rambut yang berantakan dan wajah kusut. Yah maklum baru bangun tidur dan semalam ia bekerja keras sekali , wajar kalau dia sangat lelah

"Aigooo.. Padahal aku masih ngantuk sekali. Cho Kyuhyun , hwaiting!" Kata Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk dan baju ganti.

Keluar dari kamar mandi , ia membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya sarapan sederhana , segelas susu putih dan roti bakar dengan selai stroberi

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ahh , anneyong semuanya. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun , aku seorang mahasiswa sederhana berumur 18 tahun. Aku adalah mahasiswa di Seoul International University , selain itu aku bekerja sambilan menjadi guru les dan pelayan di café dekat rumahku. Yah , untuk menghidupi kehidupanku sendiri , orang tuaku telah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil. Namun aku tidak boleh bersedih , aku harus menjalani hidupku ini dengan senyuman. Yah.. walapun sendirian. Hwaitinggg!

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun sedang menunggu bus di halte bus , belum berapa lama , bus yang di tunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun datang juga. Ia naik dan duduk di deretan sebelah kiri. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang kelihatan emm.. gagah dan tampan. Kyuhyun sedikit gugup sejujurnya , namun ia tidak mungkin menunjukan rasa gugupnya kan? Mau di taruh dimana wajahnya?

Waktu sampai di depan Universitas tempat Kyuhyun belajar,ia segera bangkit dan ingin turun. Saat mencari kartu busnya di tas , kartu busnya tidak ada.

"Hais.. dimana kartu busku? Atau jangan-jangan ketinggalan di rumah?" kata Kyuhyun panic

"Waeyo? Apa kartu busmu ketinggalan?" Tanya pemuda yang tadi duduk di samping Kyuhyun

"Emm.. ne.. sepertinya ketinggalan di rumah" Jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu

"Baiklah , gunakan saja kartu busku" kata pemuda itu sambil menggesek kartu busnya

"Gomawo.. aku berhutang kepadamu" kata Kyuhyun tersipu

"Gwenchana.. Ini hanya hal kecil kok" kata pemuda itu

"Baiklah , emm.. aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Lain kali kalau kita bertemu lagi , aku akan mentraktirmu. Anneyong!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlari karena dia ada kelas pagi hari ini.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aigoo.. Pemuda tadi tampan sekali , baik hati lagi. Em , andai aku punya namja chingu seperti dia , betapa beruntungnya aku. Hais , apa sih yang aku pikirkan , aku kan juga namja. Hey , mau ku beritahu sesuatu? Aku ini seorang gay , atau biasa di sebut pecinta sesame lelaki. Bukan hal tabu atau aneh di Korea soal pasangan yang sejenis. Hey apa salahnya sejenis? Yang penting ada cinta di antara mereka kan? Percuma pasangan berbeda gender tapi di dalamnya hanya ada nafsu , kemunafikan , harta , dan hal hal palsu lain. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara ya? Mianhae , lebih baik kita segera ke kelas.

-after class-

"Kyuhyunnnnnn…!" kudengar seseorang memanggilku

"Ahh , Hyukkie hyung. Waeyo?" Dia Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie,dia teman seangkatanku. Umurnya lebih tua , karena dia dulu terlambat masuk SMA. Tapi walaupun umurnya lebih tua , sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil. Cantik ya? Padahal dia namja loh.. Tapi mukanya manis seperti yeoja

"Temani aku ke kantin dong.. Sekalian kita mencari Wookie!" kata Eunhyuk bersemangat

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku? Di mana namjachingumu hyung?" tanyaku

"Ishh.. Donghae sedang ada kelas. Ayolah , sekalian kita bertigas belanja, Nenenenene?" rayu Hyukkie Hyung

"Aigoo.. arra arra hyung!" sautku

"Anneyong chingudeul!" saut seseorang dari belakang kami

"Eh , wookie!" teriak Hyukkie hyung. Dia Wookie atau Ryeowook , dia temanku dan Eunhyuk hyung . Lihat wajahnya , tak kalah manis dari Eunhyuk hyung bukan? Aku bingung kenapa teman-temanku ini manis dan cantik .

"Hehe,katamu kita mau ke mall hyung? Tanya Wookie

"Ne , kajja berhubung kita sudah berkumpul. Tak usah ke kantin ,kita makan di mall aja!" semangat Eunhyuk

"Arra hyung , tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Aku harus ke rumah Moonbin,muridku. Dia ada jadwal les hari ini hyung" kataku

"Arraseo Kyuhyun-ah! Tenang saja!" kata Eunhyuk

-At mall-

"Lalalalalaala~" semangat Eunhyuk.

Hey , kenapa Eunhyuk hyung begitu semangat sih kalau soal belanja? Seperti yeoja saja deh. Yah memang sepertinya dia cocok jdi yeoja.

"Hyukkie , ayo kita beli baju ini kembar ber3 yuk? Neomu yeppeo .." kata Wookie hyung sambil menunjuk baju yang di pajang di etalase

"Eh? Iya , yeppo! Ayo kita beli Kyuhyun-ah , Wookie-ah!" semangat Eunhyuk (lagi)

"Terserah kalian saja lah.." kataku

Setelah membeli baju itu , aku memutuskan untuk berpamita. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi , aku harus ke rumah muridku untuk mengajar. Sekarang pukul 02.00 siang dan jadwalku pukul 03.00 . Lebih baik aku pergi lebih awal daripada terlambat bukan?

Aku berjalan menuju ke foodcourt dahulu. Karena aku belum makan apa-apa dari pagi selain roti yang aku buat tadi pagi. Aku membeli sepiring jajangmyeon mini karena aku takut terlambat jika makan terlalu banyak dan.. BRAG!

Aish.. Apa yang terjadi ini? Ketika mataku terbuka aku mendapati piring jajangmyeon yang aku beli tumpah dan bajuku kotor terkan sausnya. Aigoo.. Kenapa datang di saat seperti ini sih? Aku mendongak ke atas dan melihat siapa yang kutabrak.

Hey ,itu namja tadi yang menolongku saat aku lupa membawa kartu bus! Kenapa begitu kebetulan? Bajunya juga masih sama dari tadi pagi. Mungkin dia ada kegiatan yang sama denganku.

"Ahh.. Jeosonghamnida. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" kataku menyesal

"Gwenchana.. Ah , bajumu kotor. Ottokhe? Apa aku perlu membelikan baju baru?" katanya

"Aniya , tak perlu.. Ini salahku , lagipula kau sudah menolongku tadi pagi. Gwenchanayo"

"Ah , kau mengingatku? Kukira kau tidak mengingatku" katanya

"Nee.. bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingat orang yang menolongku?" kataku 'sedikit' tersipu

"Haha.. Kau lucu sekali" kata-katanya membuatku semakin tersipu

"Emm. Mianhaeyo , aku terburu-buru , aku harus pergi. Soal baju ini , tidak apa-apa kok aku bisa ganti baju. Anneyong" kataku . Kalau aku tidak ada jadwal aku tidak akan terburu-buru seperti ini, apalagi aku masih harus pulang mengganti bajuku.

Aku berlari menujuk apartemen kecilku, beruntung apartemenku tidak jauh dari mall tadi. Aku segera saja mengganti sweaterku yang kotor dengan kaos v-neck putih polos dan membawa tasku , lalu buru-buru pergi ke tempat muridku.

-At Kyuhyun's student house-

Ahh.. aku terlambat sedikit sepertinya. Untung eomma dari Moonbin ramah dan baik , jadi aku di maafkan dan tidak di potong gajiku. Fiuh..

"Sonsaengnim, kenapa tadi sonsaengnim terlambat?" Tanya Moonbin

"Aigoo.. tadi terjadi kecelakaan kecil saat sonsaengnim ingin berangkat ke sini Moobin-ah" jawabku

"Oh begitu.. Aku kira sonsaengnim sedang pergi kencan loh" katanya dengan wajah polos

Kencan? Hey.. Bahkan namjachingu saja aku tidak punya. Mau kencan dengan sapa? Dengan buku dan PSP ? Itu sudah setiap hari. Namjachingu.. emm.. Hyukkie dan Wookie hyung sudah menyarankanku untuk mencari namjachingu. Mereka juga sudah memiliki namjachingu. Tapi aku bingung , sampai sekarang , aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Biarlah.. Nanti jodohku juga datang sendiri. Aku ingin jodohku nanti datang dengan cara yang romantis. Jika aku punya namjachingu nanti , aku ingin pergi berkencan di taman bermain dan makan permen kapas bersama. Pasti seru ! Ahh.. kenapa jadi menghayal terus?

"Aniyo Moobin-ahh.. Cepat kerjakan PRmu ne! Nanti yang tidak bisa , Moonbin bisa tanya sonsaengnim , sonsaengnim akan menjelaskannya!" kataku

-skip-

Akhirnya selesai juga.. Jam sekarang menunjukan pukul 05.00 sore. Ah , aku harus ke Handel&Gretel –tempat aku bekerja- segera agar tidak terlambat. Café itu milik namjachingu Wookie hyung alias Yesung hyung. Untung dia mau berbaik hati menerimaku sebagai pelayan part time.

"Anneyong Yesung hyung!" sapaku kepada Yesung hyung

"Ah, anneyong Kyuhyun-ah! Cepatlah ganti baju , café kita ramai sekali malam ini!" kata Yesung hyung.

Aku segera masuk ke ruang ganti karyawan dann mengganti bajuku. Lalu keluar dan melayani para tamu yang datang. Benar kata Yesung hung, ramai sekali café hari ini.

Aku mendengar bunyi bel dari pintu yang berarti ada tamu masuk lagi. Ahh, ramai sekali café hari ini , sepertinya aku butuh tenaga ekstra. Aku melihat kea rah pintu dan..

Heyy.. Ini kebetulan atau apa? Dia lagi..


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , Lee Hyukjae , Lee Donghae , Kim Ryeowook , Kim Jongwoon

Warning : YAOI , BL , ABAL , AUTHOR BARU , TYPO.

Diclaimer : Saya milik Siwon tapi Siwon milik Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun milik saya. Jadi biarlah WonKyu dan saya saling memiliki (?)

Rated : T for this chap

Dont Like Dont Read!

**Chapter 2**

Matahari yang cerah sudah tergantikan oleh bulan , mungkin matahari sudah lelah menyinari dunia ini. Seperti Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah untuk bekerja seharian. Sudah waktunya bagi Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumah.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Fiuh.. Akhirnya tugasku selesai juga. Hari ini aku sungguh lelah menjalani aktivitasku. Lebih baik aku segera pulang dan istirahat cepat. Untung aku besok tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi dan tidak ada jadwal mengajar Moonbin. Tapi.. aku masih kepikiran lelaki itu. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dia 3 kali dalam sehari ini? Hey apa dia punya kegiatan di tempat yg sama denganku,atau hanya kebetulan? Tapi mana ada kebetulan sampai 3 kali bukan?

**Flashback**

Heyy.. Ini kebetulan atau apa? Dia lagi..

Dia,lelaki yang menolongku dan tidak sengaja kutabrak. Dan.. masih dalam baju yang sama. Apakah dia sesibuk aku juga?Em. Lebih baik aku segera melayaninya daripada Yesung hyung marah-marah lagi

"Anneyonghaseyo.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapaku

"Oh.. kamu! Kamu bekerja di sini? Kebetulan sekali" katanya

"Ne.. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanyaku ramah. Ahh,ternyata hanya sebuah kebetulan bukan?

"Aku caramel punch satu , ah , satu lagi , jangan pakai gula terlalu banyak ne" jawabnya

"Ne.. arraseoyo"

Aku segera menyuruh orang dapur untuk membuat pesanan pemuda ini. Lalu ku antar ke mejanya. Lebih baik aku juga melayani pelanggan-pelanggan lain bukan memperhatikannya terus.

Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi gerak-gerikku! Tapi aku tak tahu siapa. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang aku tidak menemukan siapapun yang sedang menatapku. Begitu juga dengan pemuda itu , dia sedang menikmati minumannya sambil menulis buku. Entah apa yang sedang dia tulis. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

**Flashback End**

Emm.. Aneh ,tapi lebih baik aku jangan terlalu di bawa pikiran daripada nanti aku stress. Hais , lebih baik aku lekas pulang.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun berjalan dari café ke rumahnya karena memang jarak dari café ke rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam. Jadi wajar kalau jalanan sudah mulai sepi, karena memang sudah waktunya bagi orang-orang untuk beristirahat.

Kyuhyun seperti merasa ada orang yang memandangi dan mengikutinya. Ya,sejak di café tadi. Dan dari pagi tadi saat ia bertemu orang yang menolongnya tadi pagi sampai 3 kali.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang , namun nihil , ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanya seekor anjing liar yang berkeliaran.

'Ah.. mungkin perasaanku saja' batinnya . 'Tapi kenapa aku merasakannya dari tadi ..'

Lalu saat ia menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ia mendapati pemuda yang menolongnya tadi pagi (lagi) , jadi ini sudah yang ke 4 kalinya kan?

"Eh.. kamu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Eh.. anda lagi?" kata pemuda itu juga

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ahh.. aku ingin mengunjungi rumah temanku. Kebetulan rumahnya ada di dekat sini" jawabnya

"Ahh.. aku kira ada apa. Apa mau ku antar? Mana alamatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah

"Ani , tidak perlu.. aku sudah tau kok. Gomawo , aku pergi dulu" sapa pemuda itu

'Ah ternyata dia.. Aku kira ada stalker atau om-om mabuk'batin Kyuhyun lega

Kyuhyun berjalan terus hingga sampai ke apartemen kecilnya. Apartemen yang sejujurnya tidak pantas ditinggal karena kumuh , namun apa daya. Jika mau sewa tempat yang lebih bagus , biaya Kyuhyun tidak mencukupi. Namun Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang mandiri ,jadi ia mampu membuat apartemen itu rapi dan bersih.

Setelah selesai membasuh dirinya,ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kecil di samping TV. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia menyapa PSP kesayangannya dengan memainkannya sebentar.

Lalu matanya mulai terpejam perlahan-lahan…

Pagi yang cerah , matahari sudah menampakan sinarnya lagi . Sepertinya ia sudah selesai beristirahat. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun , ia bangun dengan semangat dan memulai hari-harinya lagi.

Ia bersiap seperti biasa dan pergi ke kampus. Yah , walaupun dia tidak ada kelas pagi ini. Tapi , daripada ia bosan di rumah jadi ia memutuskan untuk ke kampus bertemu teman-temannya.

"Anneyong nae chingudeul!" sapa Kyuhyun

"Anneyong Kyuhyun-ah!" sapa Hyukkie , Wookie dan Donghae bersamaan

"Kalian sedang apa? Tidak mengajakku eoh?" gurau Kyuhyun

"Eh? Ani , kami kira kau tidak datang karena kau tidak ada kelas hari ini. Mianhae Kyuhyun,ah!" kata Eunhyuk dengan muka menyesal

"Aigoo.. Hyung , aku hanya bercanda. Jangan di anggap serius hyung! Hehehe" kata Kyuhyun. Memang sifatnya yang evil tidak bisa lepas dari jiwanya (?)

Mereka menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan rutinitas sehari-hari seperti biasa. Tak tahukah mereka ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka? Oh , bukan mereka! Hanya salah satu dari mereka. Seorang namja gagah tampan dengan lesung pipitnya sedang mengawasi namja cantik putih dan kurus dengan mata obsidian coklat dan rambut coklatnya.

-skip-

Seperti biasa , jika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 sore ,itu artinya Kyuhyun harus bekerja di café Yesung. Ia segera ke café Yesung dari kampus dan memulai tugasnya yaitu melayani pelanggan di café itu. Kyuhyun menggunakan seragam waiter dengan kemeja putih polos dan sedikit tipis dan dengan celana pensil warna hitam dilengkapi dasi kupu-kupu. Oh , how cute he is.. Tak tahukah ada mata yang memandangnya dengan tatap berapi-api dan dengan tatapan nafsu?

Sepertinya pelanggan hari ini lebih ramai dari kemarin. Liat saja Kyuhyun yang dari tadi mondar-mandir melayani pelanggan di sana-sini. Tak tahu ada acara apa sehingga café bisa seramai ini. Ya baguslah , setidaknya mungkin saja gaji Kyuhyun bisa bertambah (LOL).

Karena café lebih ramai jadi ,café di tutup lebih malam. Jadi pasti Kyuhyun pulang lebih malam juga ,ia pulang 1 jam lebih lama dari waktu biasanya. Beruntung Yesung hyung memberikan tambahan uang lembur,kalau tidak mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau?

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aigoo.. Lelahnya badanku , beruntung tadi aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar Moonbin . Kalau aku ada jadwal mengajar Moonbin , bisa remuk badanku. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat.

Aku melewati jalan yang seperti biasa aku lewati , langit lebih gelap dari biasanya. Yak arena aku pulang lebih malam , dari biasanya. Dan anehnya.. Aku merasakan lagi , seperti ada seseorang yang sedang menatapku terus menerus. Aneh.. Ini juga kurasakan dari tadi siang. Apa ini perasaanku lagi seperti kemrain?

Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang , namun tidak ada orang di belakang. Hewan pun tidak ada. Apakah hanya aku yang terlalu lebay?

Lalu aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menoel bahuku , aku pun reflex menoleh ke belakang. Dan hey HMPPPHHH… Apa yang orang ini lakukan , dia menutup mulutku dengan sapu tangan. Dan? Aneh.. Kesadaranku mulai hilang perlahan-lahan..

Namun , sebelumnya aku seperti mendengar suara..

"Caught you my BabyKyu.. Now you're mine.."

**Continue.**

**Hay-hayyyy! Update ya , maaf kalo tiap chap pendek-pendek ._.V**

**Babywon ini author baru , jadi map aja kalo ff ini abal dang a sesuai harapan. Kenapa WonKyu? Karena saya WonKyu shipper ! YunJae shipper juga sih :3 Kalo kalian ada req bisa PM babywon,siapa tau kalau author nganggur nanti bisa author bikini. Author lagi UAS sih , tpi semangat buat bkin ff semakin menguat (?). **

**Jangan lupa review ya ,kasih saran atau pujian(ngarep). No FLAME! Hanya menerima saran dan kritik , bukan FLAME ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , Lee Hyukjae , Lee Donghae , Kim Ryeowook , Kim Jongwoon

Warning : YAOI , BL , ABAL , AUTHOR BARU , TYPO.

Diclaimer : Saya milik Siwon tapi Siwon milik Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun milik saya. Jadi biarlah WonKyu dan saya saling memiliki (?)

Rated : semi M (BUAHAHAHAH XD)

Dont Like Dont Read!

**Chapter 3**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.. Hey rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali , kepalaku terasa berat dan .. ya Tuhan , kaki dan tanganku tak bisa aku gerakkan ! Apa aku lumpuh? Apa aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan ? Apa aku sekarang sedang di rumah sakit. Berbagai pikiran danpertanyaan berkecamuk di otakku.

Lalu aku tersadar , ini bukan di rumah sakit maupun di rumahku. Di mana ini? Ah syukurlah , ternyata aku tidak lumpuh tapi tangan dan kakiku terikat! Tunguu.. TERIKAT?! Aku dimana? Kenapa tangan dan kakiku terikat?

Tak mungkin aku diculik,aku tak punya orang tua,mereka mau memeras siapa? Hutang? Seingatku eomma dan appaku tidak ada utang piutang dengan orang. Lagipula kamar ini sangat besar , warnanya semua serba putih. Tatanan dan perabotan yang minimalis , sepertinya orang yang mempunyai kamar ini benar-benar bersih dan rapi. Tapi kenapa dia menculikku?

Ah aku ingat terakhir kali ada seseorang yang memanggilku ! saat aku menoleh semua sudah gelap!

Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara pintu dibuka.. Seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi,setelan jas sambil membawa tas kantor masuk. Siapa namja ini? Kelihatannya aku pernah melihatnya , tampan sekali. Ah ! Dia namja yang menolongku! Apa dia yang menculikku?

"Anneyong my BabyKyu.." sapanya

Aku terheran-heran bagaimana bisa dia tau namaku? Kami bahkan belum berkenalan. Aku hanya diam , bingung mau membalas apa.

"Hey baby , kenapa tak menjawab? Imut sekali wajahmu itu , membuatku ingin cepat-cepat memakanmu kau tau?" katanya lagi

'Hey , apa yang dikatakan namja itu? Seperti seorang om-om genit saja!'

"Kenapa tak menjawab baby? Kau pasti bingung ya?" katanya

"N..ne..ne.. Kamu yang menolongku waktu itu kan? Aku dimana? Kenapa tangan dan kakiku terikat?" tanyaku gugup dan takut

"Kau ada di apartemenku Baby.. Dan aku? Aku adalah CHOI SIWON. Soal tangan dan kakimu terikat? Tentu agar kau tidak kabur,aku tau kau nakal baby" ucapnya dengan santai

"T..to..tolong lepaskan aku , ini sakit.." mohonku dengan memelas

"Aigoo… Cute sekali mukamu itu , arraseo akan kulepaskan tangan dan kakimu" katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Ia melepas tali di tangan dan kakiku dengan perlahan. Tampan sekali namja ini , apakah sifatnya juga setampan wajahnya? Tunggu.. dan dia.. ada apa dia menculikku?

Setalah ia melepaskan ikatanku , aku segera pergi ke pojok kamar. Aku takut dia berani macam-macam.

"Heyheyhey.. kenapa kabur? Jangan takut , aku tak akan menghukummu asal kau mau menuruti perintahku. Jangan nakal.. arra?" katanya

**Author POV**

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun , ia mengangkat Kyuhyun dan meletakannya di atas ranjang dengan sangat lembut. Kyuhyun yang takutpun hanya bisa menurut. Lalu Siwon ikut berbaring sambil menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun

"Kau tahu Baby,aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini sangat lama.." ucap Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun

"K..kkau.. Kenapa menculikku?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut

"Hahahaha.. Karena aku MENCINTAIMU baby" jawab Siwon

"Mwo? Mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa kau menculikku? Kenapa kau tidak berkenalan denganku atau minta email atau nomor ponselku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit emosi

"Kalau dengan cara itu .. Aku tak yakin kau akan menerimaku. Kau itu MILIKKU , HANYA MILIKKU" bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri,bulu kuduknya merinding. Perasaan takutnya semakin besar.

Wajah Siwon mendekati wajah Kyuhyun ,perlahan namun pasti Siwon menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menerima perlakuan seperti ini hanya bisa kaget dan shock. Wajar saja , ia di culik dan di cium oleh namja yang baru 5 menit lalu ia kenal . Refleks , Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dan menendang kaki Siwon. Siwon terjatuh dari atas ranjang , kesempatan ini digunakan Kyuhyun , ia segera kabur dan membuka pintu kamar. Namun tentu , bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika tidak punya tipu daya dan akal yang licik. Pintu kamar itu telah di kunci olehnya.

Siwon segera bangkit , kilatan amarah tampak pada matanya. Siwon yang lembut tadi seperti hilang dan berganti wujud.

"Aigoo.. BabyKyu kau mulai nakal ne!" seru Siwon sambil menyeringai

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan tak berkutik. Sungguh ,iya sangat takut saat ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja ini padanya?

Siwon segera mendekati Kyuhyun , mengangkatnya ke atas ranjang. Berbeda dengan tadi saat Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dengan halus , sekarang ini menggendong Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Di hentakkanya tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang. Hebat bukan? Siwon yang tadi lembut dan gentle seperti malaikat , sekarang berubah menjadi namja kasar dan seringaian seperti iblis. Wow , perubahan yang luar biasa.

Siwon menindih tubuh Kyuhyun , tentu Kyuhyun tak berkutik. Tubuh Siwon yang kekar dan jauh lebih besar daripada Kyuhyun. Siwon dengan kasar melumat bibir Kyuhyun , memaksa bibir Kyuhyun terbuka agar Siwon dapat merasakan manisnya lidah milik Kyuhyun.

Namun yang Kyuhyun lakukan malah menggigit bibir Siwon. Oh BabyKyu.. Sepertinya kau mencari masalah dengannya..

PLAK.. Siwon menampar Kyuhyun sampai bibirnya berdarah

"Kau mulai nakal eoh? Terima hukumanmu!" amarah Siwon memuncak

"Hikss…hiks.. apa.. yang..hiks..kau..lakukan" isak Kyuhyun. Ia sangat takut hingga bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh

"Turuti perintahku atau kau akan kusiksa lebih lagi!" bentak Siwon dengan kasar

Siwon membuka lemari di samping ranjang. Diambilnya borgolnya Kyuhyun di samping ranjang. Kyuhyun yang takut hanya bisa diam menuruti perintah Siwon.

Lalu Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar , lalu ia bangun dan menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan intens. Lalu di jilatnya cuping telinga Kyuhyun hingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah

"Ass..ahhh…" desah Kyuhyun

"Kau menikmatinyakan Baby? Jangan munafik" seringai Siwon

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam , tidak , dia tidak boleh menikmatinya! Ini pelecehan seksual bukan? Ia terus mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

Siwon melanjutkan kegiatannya , ia menciumi wajah Kyuhyun satu persaru. Mata , hidung , pipi , bibir hingga leher. Ia member jejak KEPEMILIKANNYA di leher Kyuhyun. Tidak sampai itu saja , ia segera membuka kasar baju Kyuhyun dan menatap nafsu pemandangan di depannya.

"Akhirnya.. Inilah yang dari dulu aku impi-impikan" kata Siwon menyeringai (lagi)

Kyuhyun yang melihat seringaian itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Ia sedang mati-matian menahan desahan dari rangsangan rangsangan yang Siwon berikan.

Siwon member tanda di bahu Kyuhyun , dada Kyuhyun , turun sampai ke nipplenya. Di lihatnya wajau Kyuhyun dahulu , lalu di jilatnya kedua tonjolan kecil itu bergantian. Di emut dengan kasar namun pasti , lalu dipilinnya nipple Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahhh..shhh..hen…tii..shh.. " desis Kyuhyun

"Wae? Kau kelihatan menikmatinya Baby" kata Siwon sembari mengecupi perut Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam pasrah , tubuhnya sangat lemah sekarang. Lemah karena rasa takut , pusing , serta kehabisan tenaga mengingat ia belum makan dari kemarin malam.

Siwon bangkit , ia menghentikan aktivitasnya (kasian deh readers :p) . Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah lega. Siwon pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa kata-kata.

Lalu tak beberapa lama , masuklah Siwon dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Ternyata Ia membawakan makanan untuk Kyuhyun,setidaknya ia masih punya hati nurani.

Ia menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan perlahan , Kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima makanan ini. Ia sangat lapar dan butuh tenaga.

"Baby , istirahatlah .. Jangan nakal.. Aku juga tak mau mengikatmu terus. Hukumanmu kuhapuskan , sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan" kata Siwon

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

-Esok harinya-

Siwon masuk dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun perlahan. Di lepasnya borgol di tangan Kyuhyun . Lalu ia berpamitan , entah mau kemana.

Kyuhyun yang terbangun setelah Siwon pergi hanya bisa bersyukur. Lalu ia segera membetulkan bajunya dan pergi keluar kamar. Ia mencari pintu utama dan mencoba membuka pintunya. Namun,nihil ,pintunya tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali. Sepertinya sudah disetting oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun menjelajahi apartemen mewah itu satu persatu.. Dapur , ruang tengah , ruang kerja ,hingga satu ruangan yang misterius. Mengapa? Karena terdapat tulisan "DO NOT ENTER" di bagian depan pintu itu. Kyuhyun yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggipun segera membuka pintu itu dan..

Betapa kagetnya ia setelah melihat isi ruangan itu..

Apa namja ini seorang Psycopath?

**Hayyy…! Author update marathon nih. Muehehehe**

**Untuk chap ini semi M ya,belum siap mental untuk bikin yang M readers ._.V Dan untuk awal-awal ini Siwon masih kurang galaknya. Nanti akan author bikin devilwon lebih bringas dan galak (?)**

**Always, review please!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , and other cast

Warning : YAOI , BL , ABAL , AUTHOR BARU , TYPO.

Diclaimer : Saya milik Siwon tapi Siwon milik Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun milik saya. Jadi biarlah WonKyu dan saya saling memiliki (?)

Rated : M

Dont Like Dont Read!

**Chapter 4**

Hati Kyuhyun sungguh berdebar-debar , bukan , bukan berdebar0debar karena jatuh cinta. Namun karena rasa takut yang sedang ia rasakan. Ia ingat betul isi kamar itu. Rasa takut pada Siwon semakin besar

**Flashback **

Kyuhyun membuka pintu bertulisan "DO NOT ENTER" itu. Ia langsung diam di tempat , keringat dingin bercucuran mengalir di dahinya. Ia sungguh sangat sangat kaget melihat isi kamar itu. Mau tau apa? Mari kita lihat..

Dinding kamar itu berwallpaperkan foto Kyuhyun saat sedang di café Handel&Gretel saat bekerja dengan memakai baju waiter. Lalu terdapat kurang lebih 20 lebih oigura di dinding. Kalian tau isinya? Tentu saja foto Kyuhyun. Macam-macam , mulai Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama teman-temannya,sedang duduk di bus dan bahkan saat dia sedang ganti baju. Hebat sekali Siwon ini ya?

Di meja bergelatakan entah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan foto Kyuhyun. Tunggu.. ada foto yang basah.. Kyuhyun memegang foto itu. Cairan apa itu? Lengket-lengket dan berwarna keputih-putihan. Apa Siwon pernah bermastubrasi dengan foto Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap ngeri dan segera membuang foto tersebut. Lalu ada lemari di sisi dekat pintu. Kyuhyun yang penasaran segera membuka isi lemari itu.

Kyuhyun begitu kaget saat melihatnya , mengapa Siwon menyimpan baju-baju seperti ini? Ada banyak sekali cosplay. Mulai dari maid , kelinci , kimono , bahkan sampai suster. Di lemari tersebut ada 2 laci. Kyuhyun membuka laci pertama.

Laki pertama berisi tali , borgol ,pisau dan banyak hal-hal seperti itu. Buat apa barang-barang seperti itu? Molla.. Author juga tidak tahu. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar saat melihat isi laci kedua. Laci kedua berisi vibrator banyak ukuran , dari se jari kelingking sampai seukuran penis laki-laki,lalu ada butt plug,dan banyak lagi sex toys lainnya.

Setelah melihat isi kamar itu , Kyuhyun langsung lari keluar kamar 'Aneh' itu dan kembali ke kamar tempat ia berada

**Flashback End**

Ketakutan Kyuhyun semakin bertambah ketika ia mendengar pintu utama di buka. Ah , itu pasti Siwon. Kyuhyun segera bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke kamar Kyuhyun. Lalu terdengar juga pintu kamar terbuka dan ternyata.. betul itu Siwon. Kyuhyun menggigit jari-jarinya ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang begitu banyak.

"Baby.. kau dimana?" suara Siwon menggema. Siwon mencari-cari Kyuhyun , di kamar mandi , di lemari. Namun tidak ada. Lalu ia terdiam , dan mulai menunduk..

"Ahh.. kau disini sayang.. Kenapa bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur? Kita tidak sedang main petak umpet kan?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut. Lembut namun mengerikan.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya lalu membawa ke ruang tengah. Kyuhyun hanya diam menurut dengan pasrah. Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun di sofa , lalu menatap manic mata Kyuhyun intens. Kyuhyun tak sanggup menatap mata Siwon , entah kenapa.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Oh Tuhan.. kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu. Aku jadi semakin takut dan gugup kan..

Dia mendekatkan wajanya , hey apa dia mau menciumku lagi? Ah , aku harus bagaimana. Bibirnya sudah menempel pada bibirku , apa-apaan,dia bahkan tidak meminta ijinku!

Aku pun mendorongnya keras , menendang sembarangan tapi sepertinya mengenai benda 'keramat'nya,buktinya dia terjungkal sambil memegang bagian tengah selangkangannya. Cho Kyuhyun matilah kau

"Ya! Sini kau Cho Kyuhyun" marah Siwon sambil bangkit

Aku segera lari ke kamar dan mengunci pintu. Syukurlah , setidaknya aku selamat sampai amarahnya mereda kan? Aku membaringkan diriku di atas tempat tidur untuk menenangkan diriku. Namun sepertinya dugaanku salah , kenapa pintunya bisa terbuka? Aku sudah menguncinya tadi !

"Ya,kau piker aku bodoh baby? Tentu aku juga punya kuncinya. Kemari kau!" amarahnya kelihatannya memuncak. Segera dia menarik tanganku kasar dan menggeretku ke suatu tempat , enta kemana. Ia membawaku ke ruangan yang bertulisa "DO NOT ENTER" itu! Ya ampun , apa yang akan terjadi? Perasaanku benar benar tidak enak..

Aku dihentakan ke ranjang di ruangan itu , ranjangnya keras seperti kayu,punggungku jadi sakit.

"Aww.. appo.." rintihku. Namun sepertinya ini tidak dihiraukan oleh Siwon

Dia mengikatku dengan tali , mungkin tali dari laci di lemari tadi. Diikatnya tanganku dengan erat , tapi dia tak mengikat kakiku,baguslah kalau begitu.

KREKK…KRAKKKK..

**Author POV**

Siwon merobek baju Kyuhyun bringas , di tindihnya tubuh Kyuhyun. Di bisikkannya sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini aku tidak main-main Baby.. Kau sudah nakal sekali! Terima hukumanmu" kata Siwon sambil mendesis , persis seperti ular

Lalu dengan kasar di lumatnya bibir Kyuhyun , di jilat,di gigit. Kyuhyun yang menutup rapat mulutnya , di gigitnya bibir Kyuhyun hingga bibirnya berdarah dan terbuka. Siwon mengaduk-aduk isi mulut Kyuhyun. Di tumpahkannya salivanya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa jijik,sungguh ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Siwon memberi kan tanda-tanda di tubuh Kyuhyun , dagu,leher,sampai dada Kyuhyun. Lalu Siwon berhenti. Berhenti? Tentu tidak. Siwon bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci,seperti jepitan jemuran. Lalu ia menindih tubuh Kyuhyun kembali. Siwon mengemut dan menggigit nipple Kyuhyun dengar kasar dan bringas. Kyuhyun bukannya mendesah nikmat malah mengaduh kesakitan

"Ah..Appo Siwon-shi.. Hentikan.." kata Kyuhyun mulai terisak

"Ani. Ini hukumanmu karena berani membatahku" seringai Siwon

Kyuhyun hanya diam,dia tahu dia tak mungkin bisa membantah. Siwon menjepit nipple Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan jepitan jemuran tadi

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Belum habis rasa sakit karena digigit tadi,sekarang ia harus menahan sakit yang diberi jepitan itu.

Siwon melanjutkan kegiatannya,ia memelorotkan celana Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun telanjang bulat. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia tentu masih berpakaian kantor lengkap. Pakaian kantor? Author beritahu sedikit,Siwon itu seorang Direktur Manager di Jung Corp , dia merupakan tangan kanan dari Jung Yunho ,pemilik Jung corp. Dari luar memang Choi Siwon memiliki penampilan yang wah : tampan,ramah,kaya,mandiri,rajin ke gereja. Tapi kalian belum tau dalamnya bukan? Don't judge something by its cover.

Setelah memelorotkan celana Kyuhyun , Siwon turun sehingga kepalanya berada di daerah selangkanan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menutup mata menahan malu. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada yang melihat tubuhnya telanjang bulat kecuali keluarganya dulu.

Deru nafas Siwon yang menggebu-gebu yang berarti libidonya sedang 'super' tinggi terasa di selangkangan Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium dan menjilat sedikit 'junior' kecil milik Kyuhyun.

"Ehmm..shh.." desa Kyuhyun tertahan

"How cute Baby.. Tapi aku memberimu hukuman,jadi kau tak boleh merasakan yang namnya nikmat,hanya kesakitan" kata Siwon dengan wajah dingin

Siwon mengambil cock ring dan di masukan 'junior' Kyuhyun ke dalam cock ring tersebut. Siwon melihat hole Kyuhyun dengan napsu. Mengapa begitu kecil hole Kyuhyun?Tentu karena dia masih virgin.

Dijilatnya hole Kyuhyun yang sempit , dan tanpa aba-aba Siwon memasukan 2 jarinya ke dalam hole Kyuhyun.

"Eghhh.. sakit!" kata Kyuhyun

Erangan Kyuhyun sepertinya tak diperdulikan oleh Siwon,ia menambah jarinya menjadi 4 jari. Di gerakkanya maju mundur . Jari Siwon yang panjang dan besar berhaasil mengenai prostat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakan itu reflex badannya melengkung ke belakang karena rangsangan itu. 'Junior' milik Kyuhyun juga tampak sudah mulai menegang. Namun tentu ia tak bisa cum karena ada cock ring yang terpasang rapi. Karena seperti apa yang Siwon bilang tadi ,hukuman memberikan kesakitan bukan kenikmatan.

"You like it? Oh , my slutKyu.." kata Siwon menantang

Kyuhtyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat-erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mau semakin membangunkan singa dari tidurnya.

Siwon membuka celananya , lebih tepatnya hanya zipper nya dan mengeluarkan 'junior' super nya. Sungguh ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada milik Kyuhyun , Author aja sampai kaget (?). Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sontak kaget dan takut.

"Jan…ngan..Siwon..shi…hiks.." mohon Kyuhyun

Lagi-lagi itu tak di hiraukan oleh Siwon. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi,dimasukkanya 'junior'nya ke hole Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakan itu kaget dan menggigit bibirnya keras menahan sakit sampai bibirnya berdarah. Namun Siwon kelihatan malah menikmatinya , tentu bagaimana tak nikmat jika penismu di jepit rapat oleh hole seseorang yang masih virgin? Terlihat berbeda sekali wajah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun yang kesakitan dan wajah Siwon yang menikmati dengan mulut terbuka mendesah dan mata terpejam.

"AHH.. So good Baby! So..tight! F*ck , I love this!" erang Siwon

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia takut jika ia mengeluarkan suara akan membuat Siwon marah dan menghukumnya lagi. Keadaan Kyuhyun sungguh menggenaskan. Rambut yang berantakan , mata yang sembab karena menangis , bibir yang berdarah,badan yang penuh warna merah keungu-unguan di sana sini, hole yang dipaksa 'masuk',dan jangan lupa 'junior'nya yang tak bisa cum karena di pasang cock ring. Sakit sekali rasanya menahan cum.

Sudah 15 menit dan Siwon belum juga mengeluarkan cairannya. Ia masih asik meng'in-out'kan miliknya di hole Kyuhyun. Dan tak lama kemudian 'junior' Siwon di hole Kyuhyun terasa membengkak,sepertinya..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH….! F*CK!" desah Siwon

Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairannya juga. Siwon ambruk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar. Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah dan tak punya tenaga sudah pingsan dari tadi. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan mata,Siwonpun ikut terlelap dengan Kyuhyun

-skip time-

Pagi hari yang cerah , namun tak sama seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun bangun dengan seseorang di sampinya. Ya,seorang yang telah memperkosanya.

Ia bangun dan .. menangis lagi. Tubuhnya sakit sekali , apalagi bagian bawahnya. Ia melihat Siwon yang ada di atasnya. Tak berapa lama,Siwon terbangun karena tangisan Kyuhyun

"Hey,kau sudah bangun baby?" tanya Siwon dengan senyuman yang 'lembut' tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun

"Hiks..hiks… Siwon shi .. wae..hiks.." isak Kyuhyun

"Sudah jangan menangis , kau pasti lapar.. Ku buatkan makanan sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor ne?" tanya Siwon. Tanpa perlu jawaban , ia segera bangkit dan memakai bajunya. Siwon mandi dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun

Karena tangan Kyuhyun yang terikat , Siwonlah yang menyuapi Kyuhyun. Saat selesai,Siwon berangkat ke kantor.

"Siwon-shi.." ucap Kyuhyun takut-takut

"Wae?" tanya Siwon ramah.

"To..tolong lepaskan semua ini.. Ini sakit Siwon-shi.."

Siwon yang melihatnya pun segera melepas cock ring dan jepitan di nipple Kyuhyun. Namun tidak dengan talinya.

"Aku tidak melepas talimu Baby.. Aku tak ingin aku nakal lagi.." senyum Siwon

Kyuhyun sudah sangat bersyukur dengan keadaanya sekarang , setidaknya ia tidak perlu memakai hal-hal aneh itu lagi.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku bingung , mengapa dia menculikku? Dia mencintaiku? Apa ini yang namanya saling mencintai? Ia bahkan menodaiku dengan paksa.

Aku tak mungkin seperti ini terus.. Apakah aku harus mengikuti perintahnya?

Ahh.. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku di kampus. Apa mereka menghawatirkanku? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Aku benar-benar takut dan bingung. Tuhan , tolong aku..

**Hoy hoy hoy hoy..**

**Chap 4 akhirnya selesai! Mian kalau NCnya ga hot. Author ga prof soalnya , maklum newbie (?) muehehehe**

**Oia , bagi yang mau request bisa PM author , siapa tau kalo mood nanti author bkinin. Jjur aja author ga suka NC tau jalan cerita yang biasa-biasa aja. Semacam sadistic atau machoist (?)**

**Nah , author mau tanya berhubung author baru di sini ._.V Kalo ff udah 90 hari bakal di hapus ya? Jawab ya, thanks my beloved reader :3**

**Thanks buat yang review yaaaaa , semakin banyak review,author semakin semangat bikinnya **

**Gomawo! *bbuing bbuing* :3**

**Love, Babywon**


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , and other cast

Warning : YAOI , BL , ABAL , AUTHOR BARU , TYPO.

Diclaimer : Saya milik Siwon tapi Siwon milik Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun milik saya. Jadi biarlah WonKyu dan saya saling memiliki (?)

Rated : M

Dont Like Dont Read!

**Chapter 5**

**Author POV**

Ya, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan. Meskipun ia tak yakin keputusannya yang akan ia ambil ini tepat . Namun biarlah , biar waktu yang membuktikan. Kini Kyuhyun tengah merenung , merenungi segala yang telah terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan begitu membingungkan.

Renungangannya terganggu saat ia mendengar suara pintu ruangan tempat di mana ia di kurung terbuka.

KRIETTTTT…

"Ah.. Hi Baby.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Siwon. Rupanya sekarang sudah waktunya ia pulang kerja

"Ba.. baik Siwon-shi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis. Ini merupakan salah satu dari keputusannya

"Baguslah.. Oia , kau harus panggil aku hyung,baby. Usiaku 8 tahun di atasmu" kata Siwon lagi

"Arraseo.. Siwon-shi,eh,Siwon hyung. Hyung , bisa tolong lepaskan taliku? Aku janji akan menurut hyung. Jika aku tak menurut , hyung bisa menghukumku sepuasmu hyung. Ne?" mohon Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. Semoga berhasil BabyKyu~

Siwon terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak . Lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya dan melepaskan tali Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia masih punya belas kasihan pada Kyuhyun.

"BabyKyu.. Maafkan hyung,pasti sakit ya?" tanya Siwon sambil memegang pergelangan Kyuhyun yang memerah. Di dekatkannya tangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan , lalu di kecupnya berkali-kali tangan Kyuhyun.

'Aneh sekali.. Kemarin dia baru saja menyiksaku seperti iblis , sekarang ia sudah berubah seperti malaikat. Sepertinya namja ini benar-benar seorang Pyscopath' batin Kyuhyun

"Ne.. Gwenchana hyung.." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar 'normal' nya. Di bawanya Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Di nyalakannya keran air hangat di bathub , lalu di letakkannya Kyuhyun di atas bathub itu. Bathub itu cukup besar,bisa muat kurang lebih 3 sampai 4 orang.

Lalu Siwon berdiri dan melepaskan pakaiannya sampai naked.

"H..Hyung.. Mau apa?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup mata

"Tentu mau mandi.. Kenapa menutup mata Baby? Kau sudah melihatnya tadi malam bukan?" tanya Siwon menggoda

Kyuhyun tak menjawab , ia memang sangat malu. Siwon masuk kedalam bathub dan menuangkan sabun ke air. Di basuhnya badan Kyuhyun , mulai dari leher , turun ke dada. Di pilinnya nipple Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil membisikan kata-kata di telinga Kyuhyun

"Baby.. Jangan memberikan nipple ini pada orang lain. Mereka hanya milikku . Arra?" tanya Siwon posesif

"Ar..ahh..shh..ra..ahh..hyunghhh" desah Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun tak perlu menahan desahannya bukan? Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sendiri menyukainya

Siwon melanjutkannya , turun sampai ke penis Kyuhyun. Di pijatnya penis mini milik Kyuhyun itu , di main-mainkannya twinsball milik Kyuhyun sehingga pemiliknya mendesah tak karuan

"Ahhhh..hyunghhh…its fell goodhh.. hyunghhh.." desah Kyuhyun

Siwon yang melihat adegan itu sangat senang karena Kyuhyun tidak lagi menolaknya.

"Call my name.." bisik Siwon menggoda di telinga Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin kuat memijat dan mengocok penis Kyuhyun

"Ahhh…Siwonhh..hyunghh..ahh ini..nikmathh..hyunghh" desah Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun ini sungguh nikmat. Dia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ia seperti ketagihan dengan sentuhan Siwon.

Dan akhirnya.. CROT CROTT. Keluarlah cairan Kyuhyun , kini ia bisa mengeluarkannya dengan bebas. Tidak seperti kemarin , ia harus menahan hasratnya susah payah kesakitan.

Siwon segera melumat bibir Kyuhyun , lembut , sangat lembut . Kyuhyun yang merasakan mulai terlena dan membalas ciuman Siwon. Siwon menekan-nekan bibir Kyuhyun , ia meminta akses ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung membukanya , ia bisa merasakan lidah Siwon yang mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Dengan senang hati , Kyuhyun beradu lidah dengan Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon yang menang.

Mereka melepaskan lumatan mereka , tercetak benang saliva diantara bibir mereka. Siwon menatap intens mata Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa.. Kyuhyun tak berani menatap mata Siwon. Entah takut atau apa,tapi takut apa? Siwon sedang tidak beringas sekarang,takut jatuh cinta dengan pesona seorang Choi Siwon kah? Ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

Selesai mandi dan berendam , Siwon mengambilkan baju untuk Kyuhyun,karena Kyuhyun tak punya baju. Terpaksa ia harus memakai baju Siwon yang terlihat sangat kebesaran di tubuh Kyuhyun. Bahu dan dada atasnya terekspos , jangan lupakan paha putihnya karena ia tak memakai celana. Celana Siwon kebesaran jika di pakai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan memanggil Siwon dengan malu-malu

"Si..won..hyung" panggil Kyuhyun malu sambil berjalan menuju Siwon yang ada di dapur

"Eh..sudah selesai? Sepertinya yang ini juga kebesaran ya? Tak apa ya Baby? Besok kita beli baju untukmu. Emmm?" tanya Siwon sambil menempalkan hidungnya ke hidung Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau terlihat manis dan sexy memakau baju ini Baby" ucap Siwon sambil mengerlingkan matanya menggoda

Kyuhyun hanya diam tersipu mendengar perkataan Siwon. Jadi inikah rasanya dipuji namjachingu? Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu di perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sungguh menyukai perilaku-perilaku lembut dari Siwon. Maklum , dia tak pernah punya namjachingu sebelumnya

Siwon mengambil 2 piring nasi goreng dan meletakannya di meja makan. Di gandengnya tangan Kyuhyun menuju meja makan. Kyuhyun yang memang belum makan siang dan malam langsung melahap nasi goreng itu dengan cepat. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Selesai makan , Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencuci piring mereka berdua. Tidak enak kalau Siwon terus yang mengurusnya. Lalu ia melihat Siwon sedang duduk memandangnya sambil duduk di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Hyung.. apa aku boleh..emm..bertanya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku takut ia tersinggung,bisa-bisa aku disiksanya seperti kemarin

"Waeyo chagi?" katanya. Blush.. Kurasakan pipiku memerah. Sungguh aku malu dan benci tiap ia memperlakukanku dengan manis atau memanggilku Baby. Entah kenapa jantungku jadi tidak bisa di atur , apa aku terkena penyakit jantung?

"Emm..ke..napa. hyung menculikku? Tanyaku takut

"Bukankah sudah kubilang , aku mencintaimu?emm?" jawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum

"Kenapa hyung tak mendekatiku saja? Atau mengajak kenalan?" tanyaku

"Emm.. Hyung tak begitu suka cara seperti itu. Bukankah cara begini lebih mengasyikan?" jawabnya. Membuatku bergidik ngeri

"Dan apakah kamu tahu? Aku sudah melihatmu dari jauh sudah dari 4 tahun yang lalu Baby" tambahnya lagi. Aku melongo. Hah? Apakah dia segila itu?

"Waktu kamu menangis saat pemakaman eomma appamu,saat itulah aku mulai mencintaimu , dan mulau saat itulah aku mulai menggilaimu" tambah Siwon hyung. Aku semakin melongo

"Ah , sudahlah jangan dibahas Baby.. Itu tidak penting. Sekarang yang penting kau sudah jadi MILIKKU" Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil menekan kata 'MILIKKU'.

Emm.. Apakah rencanaku akan berjalan lancar? Kuberitahu rencanaku mau? Aku berencana untuk menurutinya sampai batas waktu tertentu. Jadi aku bisa di beri kebebasan dan aku bisa kabur. Entah sampai kapan..

**Author POV**

Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun ke kamar 'mereka' dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Sedangkan Siwon tidur di samping Kyuhyun. Siwon membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menikmati belaian halus Siwon sampai ia tertidur.

Entah , mereka berdua tak tahu nasib mereka selanjutnya..

**Update chap 5! Author ngrasa kali ini bener-bener hancur , jelek , alur ga jelas ya ampun , maafkan author , wahai para readers tercinta TTTTTTTTOTTTTTTTTT**

**Oia bagi review yang tanya mereka bakal saling suka ga , tunggu aja nanti muehehe. Reader pada minta Siwon lebih lembut kan? Udah lembut nih. Tapi ga tau kalo nanti BabyKyu nakal , Siwon bakal kasar lagi pasti. Tenang author bukan pyschopath kok (?)**

**Keep review ya , author sedih kalo reviewnya dikit. Nanti ga ada semangat buat update gimana? :( **


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , and other cast

Warning : YAOI , BL , ABAL , AUTHOR BARU , TYPO.

Diclaimer : Siwon milik saya , sekarang dan selamanya (?)

Rated : M

Dont Like Dont Read!

**Chapter 6**

**Author POV**

2 insan yang masih terlelap terlihat di apartemen Choi Siwon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon dan 'milik'nya Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat begitu terlihat menikmati alam mimpi,sampai matahari masuk melewati celah celah jendela membuat salah satu dari 2 insan itu terbangun.

Cho Kyuhyun menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan , ia kaget melihat Siwon di sampingnya. Maklum , terbiasa tidur sendiri. Lalu ia bangun perlahan-lahan karena tidak ingin membangunkan Siwon.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sepertinya ini belum saatnya Siwon hyung bangun. Lebih baik aku buat sarapan dulu , tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang Siwon hyung sukai. Sudahlah , lebih baik aku buat nasi goreng saja.

Walau aku tak terlalu pintar memasak setidaknya masakanku pantas di makan. Tinggal sendiri selama ini membuatku lebih mandiri dari anak-anak seumuranku. Aku selalu bersyukur atas hidup yang Tuhan berikan , aku yakin semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya bukan? Hwaiting ^^

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun masih konsentrasi membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Siwon sampai sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"BabyKyuuuu… Kau sedang apa?" bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ne..nee? Ani,aku sedang membuat sarapan , hyung" Kyuhyun gugup , selalu seperti ini yang ia rasakan saat Siwon melakukan hal-hal manis untuknya

"Sarapan? Ah aku punya ide! Wait here Baby.." kata Siwon semangat dan langsung pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dengan perilaku Siwon.

Saat Siwon kembali dengan baju di tangannya , Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat melihat pakaian itu. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang mau Siwon lakukan.

"Baby.. pakailah ini,ne?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum lembut mengerikannya

"Shireo.. aku tidak mau hyung. Itu pakaian wanita , aku kan itu terlalu terbuka hyung,aneh dan menjijikan. Lagipula buat apa aku memakainya? " tolak Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun kau tau kau tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan Choi Siwon , kau tau apa akibatnya jika menolak permintaan Siwon kan?

"Tak ada penolakan BabyKyu.. Kau nakal lagi eoh? Mau kuhukum lagi?" tanya Siwon,kali ini dengan wajah yang tengah marah. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung ciut nyalinya , ia tak mau mengulang kejadian kemarin bukan?

"Arra..arras..arraseo hyung" jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Melihat itu , Siwon langsung mengeluarkan senyuman bahagia yang mengerikan (?).

Setelah meletakan sarapan mereka berdua di meja makan , Kyuhyun menghampiri baju yang di pegang Siwon dan membawanya ke kamar. Tak lama setelah itu , Kyuhyun keluar dengan malu-malu. Bagaimana ia tak malu ,dia hanya memakai apron yang hanya menutupi bagian depannya dan boxer yang tengah ia pakai.

Siwon yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa melongo dan menelan ludah , lali ia menyeringai , seringaiannya kali ini bukan menyeramkan , namun mesum (?).

"F*ck , you're cute babyKyu! I want to f*ck you now you know?" kata Siwon

Kyuhyun yang berjalan takut-takut ke arah Siwon langsung ditarik oleh Siwon ke pangkuannya. Di lumatnya bibir Kyuhyun kasar , sepertinya Siwon memang benar-benar tak bisa menahan napsu sekarang. Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Siwon pelan , tak mau membuat Siwon marah dan meng'hukum'nnya.

"Siwon..hy..hyung , kau harus bekerja. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan hyung" kata Kyuhyun pelan

"Aigoo .. sekali saja ayolah BabyKyu.." rengek Siwon

" ..kau harus bekerja ne? Nanti kalau bosmu marah bagaimana?" kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan

"Hais..arrasseo.." Siwon benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen oleh ummanya sekarang. Ia segera memakan sarapan Kyuhyun dan pergi mandi.

Selesai itu ia keluar dengan kemeja putih di lapisi jas hitam dan celana panjang mati. Begitu simple namun bisa membuatnya terlihat wah dan para wanita-wanita di luar sana bertekuk lutut padanya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan kagum dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku berangkat dulu ne babyKyu.. Jangan nakal dan jangan coba untuk keluar apartemen." kata Siwon lalu melumat bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Lalu tinggalah Kyuhyun sendiri di apartemen ini.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hah , aku sendiri. Apa yang aku harus lakukan? AH! Aku belum mengabari teman-temanku , mereka pasti khawatir karena aku hilang selama 3 hari. Bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun!

Hey , bukannya di celanaku waktu itu ada ponselku? Aku segera mencari ke kamar mandi celanaku. Untung belum di laundry Siwon hyung. Aku menyalakannya dan memencet nama Eunhyuk hyung lalu menelponnya.

"YOBOSEYO KYUHYUN-AHH!" teriak Hyukkie hyung disana

"Hyung,pelan pelan aku tak tuli tahu!" teriakku kembali

"Kyu,kau kemana saja 3 hari ini? Kami disini khawatir tahu!" tanya Hyukkie hyung

"Hyung , aku ada urusan dengan keluarga jauh eomma. Dia mau aku membantunya di Jeju , kurang lebih selama 2 bulan aku cuti , tolong ijinkan aku ke kampus dan Yesung hyung ne? Mungkin selama 2 bula ini aku tak bisa menghubungimu sering-sering , karena aku tinggal di Jeju yang bagian perbatasan , jdi sinyal disini jarang sekali hyung. Gomawo hyung aku buru-buru , anneyong!" kataku bohong. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnnya bukan? Bisa –bisa semakin besar masalahnya,aku sudah memperkirakan mungkin waktu 2 bulan cukup untuk membuat Siwon hyung mempercayaiku,dan aku tak berani menelpon lama-lama, Siwon hyung itu cerdik dan licik , bisa-bisa aku disiksa lagi kalau Siwon hyung tau.

-skip time-

Sudah jam 5 sekarang , aku membuang kebosananku dengan melihat TV dan memasak untuk makan malam. Aku baru selesai mandi dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka,pasti Siwon hyung. Beruntung aku sudah memakai baju.

"Babyyyy.. eoddiga?" teriak Siwon mencariku

Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan menemui Siwon. Aku kaget melihat Siwon yang membawa begitu banyak kantung kantung belanjaan.

"Siwon hyung,apa itu?" tanyaku

"Itu baju-baju dan perlengkapan lain untukmu saying" jawabnya

Aku segera mengintip kantung kantung belanjaan itu , dan kalian tau isinya?

Begitu banyak baju-baju mahal dan mewah! Ya Tuhan , seumur hidup aku tak pernah mempunyai baju mahal sebanyak ini. Baju yang paling mahal kubeli ialah dulu waktu natal saat masih ada orang tuaku.

"Hyung.. ini serius untuk aku semua? Ini terlalu banyak dan mahal hyung" tanyaku ragu

"Tentu BabyKyu , tak ada yang tidak untukmu" jawabnnya sambil tersenyum

"By the way Baby,kau tak memakai baju tadi? Akan kurapikan baju-bajumu ini , gantilah bajumu dengan baju tadi Baby" ucap Siwon sambil berlalu membawa kantung-kantung belanjaan itu

Aku tak bisa menolak keiinginannya dan hanya bisa pasrah kekamar mengk=ikutinya untuk mengganti baju. Saat aku sudah selesai mengganti baju , betul saja perkiraanku. Siwon hyung langsung memelukku dan mencium bibirku kasar. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri , sentuhannya memang nikmat dan membuatku terlena. Mungkin ini rasanya memiliki kekasih?

**Author POV**

"Siwonn hyung.. emphh.. aku sudah membuatkanmu makan malam hyung , mandilah terus makan ne?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Baby.. tadi pagi aku sudah menahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Kali ini aku tidak mau lagi,kau jahat sekali eoh?" jawab Siwon kesal

"Emm.. nanti setelah makan dan mandi ne hyung? Kau bau habis pulang kerja" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah jahil

"Arraseo babyyy.." akhirnya Siwon menyerah dan pergi ke kamar mandi , selesai itu mereka makan malam bersama tentunya disertai sentuhan sentuhan kecil dari Siwon.

Selesai makan , saat Kyuhyun sedang mencuci piring ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh punggungnya yang telanjang dan sesuatu meremas pantatnya. Saat menoleh ke belakang , betul saja perkiraannya, Siwon sedang berlutut menjilati punggungnya sambil meremas bokongnya. Kegiatan Kyuhyun terhenti menerima rangsangan-rangsangan kecil dari Siwon

"Ahh,,hyunghhh.. .. Akuhh.. mahsih mencuci " ucap Kyuhyun

Siwon mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Ia masih terus menjilati punggung Kyuhyun,lalu tangannya yang tengah meremas-remas butt Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka boxer Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu langsung kaget dan menahan tangan Siwon.

"Hyungh..andwaeee.." rengek Kyuhyun

"Jangan membantah BabyKyu.. mau kuhukum?" tanya Siwon dengan muka kesal merasa kegiatannya di ganggu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan melepaskan tangannya

Siwon melanjutkan kegiatannya –memelorotkan celana Kyuhyun- lalu tersenyum melihat butt putih mulus milik Kyuhyun. Pemiliknya hanya bisa mencengkram lap di wastafel tempat mencuci piring erat untuk menahan nikmatnya sentuhan yang diberikan Siwon.

Siwon menciumi butt putih milik Kyuhyun , lalu di jilatnya belahan pantat Kyuhyun perlahan sampai pada holenya , Siwon menusuk-nusukan lidahnya dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang hebat dan tentunya 'little cho' berhasil membengkak

"HYUNGHHHH.. AHH… THERE HYUNGHHHH!" tubuh Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat menyukai sentuhan Siwon.

Siwon senang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mendukung.

"Ah,how slut my Kyu is emm?" goda Siwon lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa diam menahan kecewa. Tapi sepertinya ekspresi kecewanya terlihat oleh Siwon. Lalu Siwon membawanya ke sofa

"BabyKyu , mau kulanjutkan atau… kuhentikan?" tanya Siwon seduktif

"Hmm…ter..terserah kau hyung" Kyuhyun yang sudah terangsang hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya Baby.. menungginglah..em?" Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menuruti perintah Siwon , ia menungging menampilkan buttnya yang putih dan mulus.

Siwon melanjutkan kegiatannya,dibukanya belahan butt Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya , lalu di jilatnya butt Kyuhyun. Di jilatnya pantat Kyuhyun sampai ia puas , di emut dan di gigitnya bokong Kyuhyun yang kenyal dan berisi.

"Ahhh..hyunghh..terushh" desah pasrah pemiliknya

Lalu Siwon memasukan 2 jari ke mulut Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti apa maksudnya , ia hanya menuruti instingnya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengemutnya. Di emutnya jari Siwon seperti anak yang sedang mengemut lollipop.

Setelah itu di masukkanya jari yang telah di emut Kyuhyun ke dalam butt Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget karena dimasukkan tanpa aba-aba hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Buttnya masih sakit karena 'hukuman' dari Siwon kemarin.

"Hikss..sakit..siwon..hyunghh" isak Kyuhyun tertahan

Siwon yang keras hatinya memang tak peduli dan meneruskan saja aktivitasnya. Di keluar masukannya jarinya ke hole Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun yang merasa Siwon sudah terbawa napsu hanya bisa diam dan menikmati –entah menikmati sakit atau rasa nikmat atau keduaduanya- sentuhan Siwon.

Setelah puas dengan itu , Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Tangannya masuk dalam apron dan menyubit 2 tonjolan kecil di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hmmpphhh.." desahan Kyuhyun tertahan karena bibir Siwon yang menghalanginya

Ciuman Siwon turun sampai ke leher , member tanda tanda merah keunguan bahwa Kyuhyun itu miliknya. Turun ke dada, di lepaskannya apron Kyuhyun yang sudah awut-awutan sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun sudah telanjang bulat.

Digendongnya Kyuhyun ke kamar dan dihentakkannya ke atas ranjang. Di tindihnya Kyuhyun dan dilumatnya kasar bibirnya. Lalu Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk. Siwon membuka seluruh pakaiannya sehingga sama telanjangnya seperti Kyuhyun. Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membungkuk diantara selangkangan Siwon . Kyuhyun kaget melihat penis Siwon yang sudah membengkak.

"Baby.. kulum ini ne.." Kata Siwon sambil menuntun kepala Kyuhyun ke penisnya

Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa membantah hanya menurut dan memasukkan penis Siwon ke dalam mulutnya. Mulutnya yang kecil tentu tak bisa membuat seluruh penis Siwon yang besar. Hnya setengah saja yang masuk.

"Ahh.. that's good Baby.." desah Siwon.

Siwon yang merasa Kyuhyun tidak bergerak , dijambaknya rambut Kyuhyun dan dimaju mundurkannya kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut. Sekali lagi,dia pasti takut kan?. Merasa ingin 'keluar' Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun dan melumat bibrinya , ia tak mau mengeluarkan spermanya di sembarang tempat –hanya di hole Kyuhyun.

"Baby.. aku masukkan ne?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa ia tak perlu menjawab , karena apapun jawabannya ia yakin Siwon akan tetap melakukannya

Siwon memasukan penisnya yang jumbo ke hole Kyuhyung perlahan-lahan , sampai separuh , lalu dalam sekali hentakan , di tusukannya ke dalam hole Kyuhyun dan tepat mengenai prostat Kyuhyun.

"AHHHHHH…" Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat sekaligus nikmat

Siwon mengeluarkan penisnya sampai ujung lalu menusukkan lagi dengan keras ke dalam hole Kyuhyun.

"F*CCCCKKKK BABYKYU WHY YOU SO TIGHTTTT , SO DELICIOUS" ucap Siwon dengan 'Dirty Talk'nya.

"Baby.. this..sooo..tight. Ah, aku ma uterus seperti ini , membiarkan penisku di holemu yang sempit. Holemu ini hanya boleh terisi penisku , bukan orang lain!" kata Siwon sambil menyodok-nyodokan penisnya.

Bunyi kecipak kulit mereka dan bunyi desahan mereka berdua menambah panasnya ruangan itu. Kini Kyuhyun terlihat mulai menikmati sentuhan Siwon.

"AHHH, HYUNGHHH! THERE HYUNG! AHHHH" teriak Kyuhyun saat penis Siwon tepat mengenai prostatnya

Setlah 10 menit melakukan itu , milik Kyuhyun membengkak dan CROTTTT.. sperma Kyuhyun menyembur mengenai perut Siwon. Siwon? Tentu saja tidak peduli dan tetap menikmati hole Kyuhyun. Kejadian itu berlangsung selama 30 menit dan akhirnya CROTTT.. sperma Siwon yang pertama keluar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah orgasme sebanyak 4 kali.

Kyuhyun terlihat lelah , Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun lalu dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun berkali-kali sambil membisikan kata "Gomawo" di telinga Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini , Siwon termenung mengingat kata-kata Yunho –atasannya sekaligus sahabatnya- di kantor tadi.

**Flashback**

**Siwon POV**

Hah , andai hari ini aku tidak ada meeting penting , aku sudah mengambil cuti 1 hari dan diam di rumah memakan BabyKyuKU. Ya dia MILIKKU dan HANYA MILIKKU. Kalau ada yang berani menyentuhnya dan menyakitinya , bersiaplah nama kalian tertera di kuburan. Yang boleh menyentuhnya dan menyakitinya hanya aku , sekali lagi HANYA AKU.

"Hoi.. Siwon!" panggil Yunho mengganggu kegiatan merenungku.

"Mwo?" jawabku ketus

"Ya,sopanlah sedikit pada atasanmu. Hais" katanya. Buat apa aku sopan padanya? Dia telah menjadi sahabatku sejak kami kelas 3 SMP dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang. Dan dia juga mengetahui kegilaanku terhadap BabyKyu.

"Ya,bagaimana dengan kabar BabyKyu mu itu? Apakah ada perkembangan? Sudah mengajaknya kenalan?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi

"Hais , kau ketinggalan kabar kah? Aku sudah menculiknya dan bahkan menyentuhnya. Oh , BabyKyuku itu sungguh nikmat kau tahu?" jawabku sambil membayangkan kejadian kemarin

"YA! Kau menculiknya? Kau sudah gila Choi Siwon? Kau ingin membuatnya mencintaimu atau membencimu , babbo?!" marahnya. Hey hey ini urusanku tapi kenapa dia yang marah?

"Aku tak perlu dia mencintaiku , yang penting aku memilikinya bukan? Dan kau tahu , tadi pagi aku menyuruhnya menggunakan koleksi cosplayku! So HOT~" ucapku lagi

"Ya Tuhan , Choi Siwon. Aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu sejak SMP. Dan aku mengerti bagaimana kamu sebenarnya. Kau bukan orang yang seperti ini , sadarlah! Hubungan itu membutuhkan cinta bukan hanya sex dan sentuhan!" ceramahnya membuat kupingku panas

"HAH? Aku sudah memberinya cinta , sex , sentuhan , fasilitas! Semua sudah lengkap , dia pasti bahagia bukan? Karena aku bahagia bersamanya" bantahku. Apa-apaan dia , BabyKyu itu bahagia bersamaku.

"Mungkin kau mencintainya dan kau bahagia. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia mencintaimu? Apa dia juga bahagia?" tanya Yunho lagi , dan itu berhasil membuatku diam dan tak berkutik.

Apa BabyKyu tak bahagia selama bersamaku? Tak mungkin , ia bahkan menerima sentuhanku.

"Choi Siwon, kalau boleh jujur dan terus terang . Kau ini seperti seorang Pyscopath , meng-stalknya selama bertahun-tahun , mencetak ratusan ribuan , mastubrasi terus menerus. Aku prihatin padamu karena kau itu sahabatku , kawan. Aku tahu bagaimana masa lalumu , bagaimana kau sebelum saat 'itu' terjadi. Kau membutuhkan cinta dan kasih saying Siwon-ah. Cobalah periksalah ke psikologi , siapa tahu bisa membantu" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk pundakku lalu berlalu keluar dari ruanganku.

**Flashback end**

**Still Siwon POV**

Mengingat kata-kata Yunho tadi , aku jadi termenung. Apa BabyKyu tak bahagia saat bersamaku? Aku bingung ARGHHHH.. Kadang aku merasa diriku ini aneh dan gila . Kenapa aku suka melihat Kyuhyun tersiksan dan kesakitan? Tapi kadang aku suka melihatnya tersenyum dan tersipu malu. Ahh.. mungkin betul kata Yunho , **aku ini seorang Pyscopath.**

Sudahlah , yang penting dia sudah menjadi milikku dan tak akan kulepas. Lihat kulit putih pucatnya , matanya yang terpejam , bibir tebalnya yang sexy , tubuhnya yang kurus tinggi , sungguh seperti malaikat. Aku tidak pernah menyesal aku menyukai seorang-orang laki-laki jika laki-laki yang aku sukai seperti Kyuhyun.

BabyKyu..ChoKyuhyun.. ku harap kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Karena kau HANYA MILIKKU , YA , HANYA MILIKKU..

**TBC**

**Anneyongggg~**

**Akhirnya chap 6 selesai , mian ya yang chap 5 kependekan . Tapi untuk chap 6 ini udah author panjangin untuk memenuhi permintaan reader ^^ (tapi tetep aja pendek)**

**Author seneng banget liat komen-komen reader. Bagi yang mau req , PM aja ya. **

**Oia , dan sepertinya tetap aja , hasil chap 6 ini mengecewakannnnn. Author bingung bkin alurnya serius. Tapi demi reader setia ,author akan buat sebagus mungkin dan update secepat mungkin ._.V**

**Udah itu aja dari author , please jangan jdi silent reader . Komen dong , author butuh dukungan TOT Nanti author ga update lohh *ancem pake pisau di laci lemari Siwon***

**Byebyeeeee~ *kekamar bareng Siwon***


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , and other cast**

**Diclaimer : Siwon milik saya , sekarang dan selamanya (?)**

**Rated : M **

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

**Chapter 7**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku benar-benar malu setengah mati sekarang. Choi Siwon , apalagi ini , setelah 2 minggu lalu aku disuruh menggenakan apron maid yang terbuka sekarang kostum kucing? Aku bahkan tak tahu cara memakai buntut ini , kenapa bentuknya seperti ini? Aneh.

Baju ini terlalu terbuka lagipula , hanya menutupi dari bagian dada bawah sampai paha . Jadi bagian pundak dan dada atas terbuka.

"Siwon hyung , aku tak mau memakai ini . Ini sungguh aneh , mana ada laki-laki memakai seperti ini , wanita pun tak mau memakai ini" rengekku

"Hais , ayolah BabyKyu. Kan hanya memakai , apa susahnya sih?" bantah Siwon hyung

"Hanya memakai? Ini aneh dan memalukan hyungg" rengekku lagi. Cho Kyuhyun , kau tidak akan pernah menang dari Choi Siwon. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menolah permintaannya , tak tahu kenapa..

Dan akhirnya benar , akulah yang kalah. Aku pergi ke kamar dan menggani bajuku dengan kostum kucing aneh ini. Yah , 'hanya' memakai. Awas kau hyung kalau berani macam-macam , hais..

Eh , bagaimana memasang buntut kucing ini? Aneh , ada seperti bendolan kecil di ujung buntut ini. Seharusnya ini masukkan ke sesuatu,tapi di baju ini tak ada lubang untuk memasang buntut ini. Sudahlah , aku tanya Siwon hyung saja nanti. Lebih baik kupakai dulu baju,kalung dan telinganya dulu.

Aku melihat diriku di kaca. Ayolah ini sungguh aneh!

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar kamar , sebelum Siwon yang menjemputnya. Siwon sedang asik menonton TV sampai ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya bisa menganga lebar sambil meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali

"Hyung , bagaimana cara memakai buntutnya? Sepertinya ini seharusnya dimasukkan ke sesuatu karena ada benjolan kecil di ujung buntut itu. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana" kata Kyuhyun

Siwon tak juga lepas dari rasa kagum dan kagetnya. Sadarlah Choi Siwon

"H..HYUNG?" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi

"Ne..mwo?" kata Siwon , akhirnya sadar juga

"Bagaimana cara memakai buntut ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ah , sini biar aku yang pasang.. Hadaplah depan BabyKyu" kata Siwon sambil menyeringai.

Siwon mengambil buntut itu , lalu di naikkannya baju kucing Kyuhyun ( baju ini bentuknya rok ya) lalu perlahan-perlahan , di masukkannya benjolan kecil ke butt Kyuhyun

"Ahhh..hyunghh..apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Kyuhyun kaget

"Kau suruh aku memasangnya kan BabyKyu?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah polos –dibuat buat-nya.

Oke , Kyuhyun menyerah,mungkin memang betul begitu cara memasangnya. Holenya tentu saja sakit karena di masuki butt plug tanpa pemanasan . Tapi,author yakin ia pasti sudah biasa. Bayangkan , selama 2 minggu ini hole Kyuhyun terus dimasukki sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari butt plug itu.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sudah kurang lebih 2 minggu aku di sini , dan tak jarang atau sering aku di masuki Siwon hyung. Jadi ini sudah biasa. Aku tak tahu rencanaku akan berjalan lancar atau tidak , karena Siwon hyung sampai sekarang belum mengijinkanku keluar satu langkahpun dari apartemen ini. Dan terlebih lagi ada hal lain yang membuatku ragu untuk kabur..

Huft.. Aku bingung , kenapa aku tak bisa sekalipun menolak permintaannya , apalagi saat ia menunjukan wajah merengeknya. Sungguh ,tak kuat aku melihatnya.

" BabyKyu , kemari.." panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya. Dia memintaku untuk duduk disebelahnya

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya , segera Siwon hyung menciumku oh lebih tepatnya melumat bibirku. Aku hanya diam dan sesekali membalas lumatannya. Aku memejamkan mata , menikmati lumatan yang Siwon hyung berikan. He's a good kisser.

"Call me master for today.. My CatKyu" bisik Siwon seduktif di telingaku

Siwon hyung pergi sebentar lalu kembali , entah darimana. Dia membawa cambuk. Tunggu , cambuk? Ya Tuhan , jangan sampai dia dri ruangan terkutuk itu. Ya , terkutuk karena barang-barang aneh di ruangan itu selalu berhasil membuatku ter'siksa'.

"Call me hyung today and I will.. CTARR!" seringai Siwon sambil menyambuk kursi tak bersalah di sebelahnya. Kasian sekali kursi itu

"Arra.. ..master" kataku takut. Bisa luka-luka tubuhku jika memanggilnya hyung.

Siwon hyung menghampiriku dan menlumat bibirku , melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti tadi. Tangannya tak tinggal diam , tangannya sesekali meremas dadaku . Hyung , aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan , aku tak punya payudara! Aku mendorong Siwon hyung , aku juga butuh pasokan oksigen kan?

"H..ahh..masterrr..aku.. ..nafashh" kataku tersendat

Siwon hyung hanya bisa tersenyum dan menciumi dada atasku dan leherku. Memberikan kissmark kissmark di tubuhku , padahal tanda tanda miliknya 2 hari yang lalu belum hilang. Kenapa suka sekali membuat tanda sih? Rasanya kan perih ,yah walaupun nikmat juga..

"Hahh..ahh..shhhh..feels good masterhh.." desahku. Siwon hyung sekarang mulai menurunkan baju kucing ini dan menjilati dan mengecupi nippleku. Lalu ia berhenti dan terbangun. Kenapa eh? Padahal aku mulai menikmatinya.

"Hey my catkyu , hari ini kau yang memuaskanku. You should make your master happy or.. CTARR!" katanya. Oh Choi Siwon benar-benar mengerikan

Memuaskan? Bagaimana caranya?

"Bagaimana caranya hy..emm..master?" tanyaku.

"Emm..lakukan yang biasa ku lakukan padamu Baby.." bisiknya

Emm.. aku hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan padaku biasanya dan menambah dengan apa kata instingku. Aku duduk di pangkuannya , menciumnya , melumat bibirnya dan memasukan lidahku ke rongga mulutnya. Kali ini harus lidaku yang mendominasi,ia minta di puaskan bukan?

Lalu ku lepas pautanku dengan Siwon hyung , saliva menetes di sekitar bibirku bahkan turun sampai leherku. Turun , aku menciumi lehernya , mencoba memberikan tanda-tandan yang biasanya Siwon hyung berikan , dan berhasil. Ah , jadi begini caranya..

Aku menatap Siwon hyung , mencoba meminta ijin membuka kemejanya , mengingat ia baru saja pulang kerja. Lalu Siwon hyung hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai. Kubuka kancing bajunya satu persatu lalu ku lupas kemeja Siwon hyung.

Hey , aku baru sadar.. Tubuhnya begitu kekar dan indah. Lihatlah pundak dan dadanya yang bidang , tangan yang berotot , serta kotak kotak pada perutnya. How manly he is. Aku menatap kagum tubuhnya sampai aku tersadar akan tugasku.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku , kucium dan kujilati dada Siwon hyung . Aha , kutemukan 2 tonjolan kecil , lalu langsung saja ku emut dan kugigit kecil-kecil. Rasanya mengasikan , sungguh.

"Ahh.. that's good Baby.. Good cat.." desah Siwon hyung. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum entah mengapa aku merasa senang karena Siwon hyung menyukainya.

Aku menciumi kotak kotak –abs- milik Siwon hyung. Betapa atletisnya tubuh Siwon hyung. Mungkin dia dulu sering fitness.

Aku turun dan menatap ragu celananya. Sampai Siwon hyung menatapku tajam dan menunjuk cambuk di tangannya. Ah , terpaksa aku membuka celananya. Kbuka sabuk Siwon hyung , lalu ku buka zipernya dan kuturunkan celananya sampai lutut. Aku menatap ragu ke gundukan besar , sepertinya milik Siwon hyung sudah mulai tegang.

"Baby.. Cepat buka atau.." katanya

"Ne..nene.. master" kupotong kata-katanya , aku tak mau dihukum

Kuturunkan boxernya , dan.. WOW. Ini bukan sekali atau 2 kali aku melihat miliknya. Tapi perasaanku saja atau apa miliknya selalu bertambah besar tiap aku melihatnya. Dengan ragu , ku masukkan penisnya ke mulutku. Tentu tak muat seluruhnya , sisanya yang tak bisa kumasukkan ke mulutku ku pijat dengan tanganku.

"AHHHHH.. That's good.. Move baby , move!" serunya

Aku menggerakan kepalaku maju mundur , lalu aku melihat Siwon hyung. Sepertinya Siwon hyung sangat menikmatinya . Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perasaan senang saat bisa 'memuaskan' Siwon hyung.

Lalu kurasakan tangan Siwon hyung meremas rambutku dan menggerakannya maju mundur. Mungkin ia bosa dengan gerakanku yang lambat. Yah , tidak apa-apa , setidaknya ia terpuaskan bukan?

Kurasakan penisnya dalam mulutku membesar , sepertinya ia mau orgasme dan…CROTTT. Benar kataku , ia orgasme. Mulutku penuh dengan spermanya , aku ingin memuntahkannya sampai kudengar ia memerintahku untuk menelannya. Jujur saja ini pertama kali aku merasakan sperma , aku mencoba menelannya, rasanya aneh , asin . Siwon hyung menarikku bangkit dan menciumku , sepertinya ia mencoba membantuku menghabiskan sperma nya , karena jelas ini terlalu banyak , bahkan sampai tumpah ke dadaku.

"Baby.. I can't take it again" ucap Siwon hyung lalu ia menarikku bangun dan menyuruhku menungging

Di tariknya buntutku kasar dan di masukannya kejantanan supernya.

"AHHHH..HYUNGHHHH!" teriakku. Ya ampun , kenapa aku memanggilnya hyung!

CTARRR..! Siwon hyung mencambukku , sakit rasanya. Sudah sakit yang kurasakan karena penisnya yang besar masuk dengan kasar , ditambah buntut yang tdi di cabut dengan kasar dan sekarang cambukan di pantatku. Siwon hyung memang selalu begitu , kasar dalam bercinta.

Kadang aku bingung , kapan ia bisa dengan benar-benar lembut menyentuhku. Mungkin kadang-kadang ia menyentuhku dengan lembut , namun pasti diakhiri dengan kasar.

Siwon sepertinya tak memedulikan teriakkanku , ia tetap menyodok-nyodokan penisnya dengan kasar , dan itu berhasil membuatku kesakitan. Oh ingat Cho Kyuhyun , memuaskannya!

Aku menggigit bibirku menahan sakit , lalu tak lama setelah itu kurasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Seperti surge dunia.

"Ahhh…MAS..MAS..MASTERR! AHHHH.." desahku saat penisnya tepat mengenai prostatku

"Ahh..emhhh..how tight your hole is! I love your hole! Hahh.." desahnya juga

Kegiatan itu –nyodok menyodok- berlangsung sampai 20 menit . Kalian tau? Mungkin memang benar Siwon hyung itu susah sekali orgasme! Aku sudah orgasme 3 kali dan Siwon hyung belum sama tadi saat aku mengulum penisnya.

Lalu tak lama , kurasakan penisnya membengkak. Aku kira ini saatnya dan.. Hah , benar,kurasakan lubangku basah dan hangat. Holeku terasa benar-benar penuh. Badanku lelah dan pegal-pegal rasanya. Kurasakan tubuhku ambruk sampai ada tangan yang menahanku..

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun terbangun , dan tersadar ia sudah tidak di ruang tamu sekarang. Kyuhyun rasa Siwon yang membuka pakaiannya dan mengangkatnya ke kamar. Sekarang ia sudah telanjang dan di sampingnya kosong. Kemana Siwon? Sudahlah , ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Lalu Kyuhyun terlelap lagi ,matanya mulai terpejam perlahan-lahan..

-skip time-

"Baby .. sudah bangun?" panggil Siwon saat menatap Kyuhyun yang membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab Siwon dengan anggukan kecil.

Terpikir rencananya di otaknya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang memliki otak yang jenius.

"Siwon hyungg.. emm..boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" rengek Kyuhyun karena menurutnya ini saat yang tepat , melihat mood Siwon sedang baik.

"Mw Baby?" tanya Siwon sambil menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun lembut

"Hyung.. aku ingin jalan-jalan atau setidaknya keluar dari apartemen ini hyung. Aku bosan disini hyung" rengek Kyuhyun

"Lagipula aku sudah menurut selama ini , hyung tak memberiku hadiah atau penghargaan?" rayu Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk

"Arra.. nanti siang kita pergi ke mall ne?" tanya Siwon

"Ne.. Gomawo hyungg!" ucap Kyuhyun bahagia. Sepertinya rencananya mulai berjalan sekarang

-At mall-

Siwon terlihat sedang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun –sangat- posesif , hingga pemilik terlihat tak nyaman. Namun apa daya , ini resikonya bukan? Membangun kepercayaan untuk Siwon memang tak mudah , tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun harus mencoba , agar rencananya berhasil.

Mereka berdua terlihat sedang makan di foodcourt.

"Baby.. hyung mau cuci tangan , ayo ikut" perintah Siwon

"Eh? Untuk apa? Lalu siapa yang menjaga makanan dan belanjaan kita hyung? Aku disini saja , hyung cepatlah cuci tangan" jawab Kyuhyun

"Tapi.." jawab Siwon

"Aku tak akan kabur hyung , sudahlah pergilahh" potong Kyuhyun seolah mengerti apa yang di maksud Siwon

Siwon segera pergi ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan , ia mencuci tangannya dengan super duper cepat , takut BabyKyunya pergi atau kemana-mana.

Saat ia kembali , ia mendapati mejanya dan Kyuhyun kosong..

-TBC-

Bercanda , ayo lanjut ^^V *digebukkin reader*

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun hampir tamat riwayatmu kalau kau tidak muncul.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Siwon tajam dan penuh selidik

"Aku? Aku barusaja membeli minum hyung. Kita belum beli minuman tadi , aku tak mau tersedak saat makan hyung" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil meletakkan the yang dia beli untuknya dan Siwon hyung.

'Langkah pertama berhasil..' batin Kyuhyun

Selesai makan , mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar. Siwon sedang asik melihat jam tangan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Siwon di belakangnya. Lalu seseorang menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun

"Cho..Kyuhyun kan?" panggil orang itu. Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu lalu menoleh.

"Eh? KIBUM HYUNGGGG!" teriak Kyuhyun senang dan memeluk namja yang di panggil Kibum itu.

Siwon yang merasa BabyKyunya berteriak lalu menoleh,menatap tak senang Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berpelukan. Di hampirinya Kyuhyun dan Kibum lalu di tariknya Kyuhyun

"Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap sinis Kibum

"Dia..dia sunbaeku dulu waktu SMP hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun

"Anneyonghaseyo.. Kim Kibum imnida" sapa Kibum ramah. Siwon tak memblas kenalan maupun jabat tangan dari Kibum. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung merasakan aura canggung diantara mereka.

"Ahh..emm..eh.. ini Choi Siwon..dia .. dia" Kyuhyun bingung apa yang ingin diucapkannya

"Aku Choi Siwon , KEKASIH ah , lebih tepatnya PEMILIK dari Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon sambil menekan kata 'kekasih' dan 'pemilik'

"Aku pikir sudah saatnya kita pulang BabyKyu" kata Siwon datar sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari toko jam tangan itu

"Eh..hyung? eh..anneyong Kibum sunbae" kata Kyuhyun saat tangannya ditarik Siwon

Di mobil , tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Siwon menatap lurus jalanan dengan tatapan dingin dan datar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melihat jalanan dan kadang-kadang melihat Siwon.

" kenapa? Marah?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut

"Menurutmu?" jawab Siwon dingin. Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun , kau akan menerima hukumanmu sepulang ini.

Sesampai di rumah , Siwon langsung membawa semua belanjaannya dan menaruh di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo dan menatap bingung Siwon. Sepertinya prakiraan Kyuhyun bahwa Siwon akan meng'hukum'nya salah. Buktinya sekarang Siwon malah masuk ruang kerja dan menutup pintu itu keras.

Kyuhyun yang kelelahan karena habis berjalan seharian , hanya bisa menatap bingung kea rah Choi Siwon. Lalu saat Kyuhyun sudah meletakan tubuhnya di atas kasur,dirasakannya pintu kamar terbuka. Siwon masuk dan langsung meletakkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpindah menghadap –punggung- Siwon .

"Hyunghh.. kau kenapa sih? Marah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Aneh , Siwon tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Siwon langsung berbalik dan mencium bibir Siwon kasar.

Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat Siwon semakin 'aneh',ia hanya diam dan membalas ciuman Siwon. Lalu perlahan-lahan Siwon melepaskan ciumannya

"Bodoh kau BabyKyu.. Aku ini sedang cemburu!" ucap Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

BLUSH..

Pipi Kyuhyun langsung berubah merah seperti tomat. Siwon hyung cemburu? Dunia Kyuhyun seperti berubah menjadi taman yang indah sekali , badannya memanas , jantungnya berdetak hebat.

"h..hyung.. saja.. Kibum hyung itu.. sunbaeku kok. Lagipula ia juga sudah menikah" ucap Kibum malu

"Jinjja?" ucap Siwon senang

Siwon langsung mendekap Kyuhyun erat dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun LEMBUT. Kyuhyun senang diperlakukan seperti ini , seolah ia sangat berharga bagi Siwon. Lalu Siwon dengan lembut pula melepaskan lumatannya.

"Tapi tetap saja BabyKyu , kau sudah membuatku cemburu! Kau harus menerima hukumannya" ucap Siwon sambil membuka baju Kyuhyun dan…

-skip time- (ciye kasian reader yang yadong")

6 weeks later..

"Ahhh..hyunghhh..ahhh..there!" CROTTTT..

Aktivitas panas antara Kyuhyun dan 'pemilik'nya sepertinya sudah berakhir (ciye kasian lagi reader). Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar kelelahan. Bagaimana tak kelelahan , ia sudah bermain dengan Siwon selama 7 ronde. Wowww.. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semua sentuhan kasar dan cosplay-cosplay Siwon.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ini sudah 2 bulan.. Siwon hyung seharusnya sudah percaya padaku bukan? Aku harus menjalankan rencanaku. Tapi.. entah kenapa ada SEDIKIT perasaan tak ingin pergi dari sini. Aku seperti tak tega dan tak rela untuk meninggalkan Siwon hyung..

TAK BOLEH CHO KYUHYUN! Ingat apa tujuan awalmu bukan? Jangan sampai kau terganggu dengan rasa yang sering kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Ya , aku merasakan perasaan aneh-aneh akhir-akhir ini. Bukan akhir-akhir ini , sudah dari dulu. Namun setiap hari rasa aneh ini semakin besar saja.

Aku nyaman .. sangat nyaman saat berada di samping Siwon hyung. Walau kadang ia menyentuhku dengan kasar , possessive. Namun aku menyukai semuanya. Aneh.. aku bahkan tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"Hyungg..apa aku boleh pergi besok? Aku ingin jalan-jalan dan shopping hyung" rengekku manja. Siwon hyung ada meeting penting besok , jadi tak mungkin ia bisa menemaniku,aku sudah melihat jadwalnya tadi.

"Eh? Besok? Aku tak bisa Baby.. Aku ada meeting penting" ucapnya sambil membelai rambutku

"Gwenchana hyung.. Aku pergi sendiri ne?" kataku meyakinkan

"Tapi.." ragunya "Hyung , apa kau masih tak bisa mempercayaiku? Aku sudah tinggal bersamamu selama 2 bulan , aku juga sering jalan-jalan sendiri kan?" ucapku meyakinkan

"emm..arraseo Baby.. ttapi tak boleh lama-lama ya. Saat aku sampai rumah , kau sudah harus ada di rumah. Arra?" katanya

Itu berarti besok aku akan meninggalkan Siwon hyung , meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun.. tak ada rasa senang di hatiku,tak rasa bahagia di hatiku. Yang ada hanya rasa gundah dan gelisah yang aku tak tahu kenapa..

-Morning-

Hari ini aku akan pergi meninggalkan Siwon hyung. Cho Kyuhyun kenapa engkau bersedih? Seharusnya engkau senang kan?

"Baby.. kau tak makan sarapanmu?" ucap Siwon hyung saat melihat aku melamun

"Ahh..ne hyung" ucapku lalu memakan sarapanku

Selesai makan , Siwon hyung terlihat sedang merapikan dasinya. Aku menghampirinya dan membantunya membetulkan dasinya,sambil ku amati wajahnya.. Alisnya yang tebal ,matanya yang lebar dan memiliki tatapan yang bisa melelehkan orang yang menatapnya , hidungnya yang mancung , bibirnya yang tipis namun sexy , serta kedua lesung pipitnya yang menambah kesempurnaannya. Apakah aku tega meninggalakannya?

Ya Tuhan , takbolehhh.. Kau harus yakin Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa , aku bahkan tak sadar , sekarang aku telah mencium Siwon hyung. Menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya , aku menciumnya. Ya , baru pertama kali aku mencium Siwon hyung duluan. Aku melihat dari mataku , Siwon hyung kaget,lalu ia tersenyum dan membalas ciumanku .

Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih nikmat dari ciuman ciuman sebelumnya. Entah , aku tak tahu kenapa. Kukalungkan tanganku ke leher Siwon hyung. Lidahnya telah masuk ke mulutku , berperang dengan lindahku , lidahku kali ini mendominasi. Ia membiarkan lidahku mendominasi kali ini. Kujambak sedikit rambutnya sehingga menjadi berantakan. Karena kebutuhan oksigen , kulepas ciumanku dengan Siwon hyung.

"hahh..hahh..hahh.." aku terengah-engah. Ku tatap Siwon hyung lalu tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibirnya dan membenarkan rambutnya sekilas.

"Pergilah hyung.. kau harus bekerja kan?" kataku lembut

"Ne Baby.. Gomawo ne.. Saranghae.." ucanya di telingaku dan berhasil jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Perasaan gundah dan gelisah itu semakin besar.. Apakah aku sungguh harus meninggalkannya? Aku ingin lepas dari semua ini , aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku , aku ingin kehidupanku yang normal. Tapi.. aku juga menginginkan Siwon hyung..

Ah , kau harus pergi Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku segera ke kamar dan menatap kamar itu lekat. Aku akan merindukan kamar ini. Lalu ku mantapkan langkahku keluar dari apartemen ini. Aku tak membawa satu bajupun atau benda apapun dari sini.. Ini semua milik Siwon hyung , bukan milikku.

Kutatap apartemen ini sebentar.. Memflashback semua yang telah terjadi di apartemen ini. Sentuhan..Pukulan… semua kurasakan disini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar , seolah-olah mantap dengan pendirianku. Lalu kututup pintu apartemen ini perlahan-lahan..

SELAMAT TINGGAL CHOI SIWON..

-TBC-

**ANNEYONGHASEYOOOOOOO**

**Babywon disini! Chap 7 selesai! Jeongmal gomawo buat para reader yang review , kalian berharga banget bagi auhor. Maaf kalau chap ini tak sesuai keinginan ya , author bukan author professional. Ini chap pertama author ._.V**

**Oia , bagi yg mnta req, maksud author itu req ff one shoot bukan req crita di ff ini,tapi gapapalah ,auhor masukin aja sarannya ^^**

**Yang req author ga jamin kapan jadi , karena author masih UAS -_-**

**Oia , soal tulisan 'pyscopath' author , salah ya? Seharusnya 'psycopath' kan? Tapi udah terlanjur mau gimana lagi , biarin gini aja deh ._.**

**Gomawo , sekali lagi gomawo bagi para reader yang review maupun yang ga review ! *cipok satu satu***

**Author mau minta saran,nanti kyu kan bakal ketangkep siwon *bocorin cerita dong thor*. Nanti Siwon ngehukum Kyuhyun parah atau Siwon sadar terus jadi lembut dan sembuh? terus mau mpreg atau nggak? Nanti alur cerita nya author ketik dari saran terbanyak.**

**Dadadaaaaaaa~ *dada dada bareng Siwon***

**Love, Babywon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , and other cast**

**Disclaimer : Siwon milik author sekarang dan selamanya (?)**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL , HARD NC/RAPE**

**PYSCOPATH!WON AND POOR!KYU**

**Babywon present**

"**Pyschopath"**

**Chapter 8**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sudah 2 minggu aku kabur dari Siwon hyung,sungguh tak ada rasa senang atau rasa terbebas sedikitpun. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Yang ada hanya rasa rindu yang selalu menyerangku. Teman-temanku –Hyukkie Wookie Donghae Yesung- sudah kuberitahu soal kemana aku selama 2 bulan ini , dan tentunya mereka sangat amat kaget dan terkejut mendengar ceritaku tersebut.

Bahkan Hyukkie hyung sampai menangis dan sempat mengekangku untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana! Tapi sudah kujelaskan bahwa aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dari Siwon hyung.

Hahhh.. kini aku menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa. Aku vakum dari kegiatan sehari-hariku dulu , ya teman-temanku yang memaksaku katanya agar namja pyscopath itu tidak menangkapku lagi , mereka bahkan menyewakan apartemen sederhana baru di dekat rumah Hyukkie hyung.

Tapi.. kenapa aku malah berharap tertangkap? Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun!

Sekarang aku sedang bekerja di sebuah café menjadi seorang pelayan , kali ini bukan part time , tapi full. Mengingat aku cuti dari kegiatan sehari-hariku termasuk ke kampus,mengajar Moonbin, serta bekerja di café Yesung hyung . Karena kata Wookie hyung , pyscopath itu pasti sudah mengetahui kegiatan sehari-hariku.

Hell.. mengapa mereka selalu menyebut Choi Siwon dengan PYSCOPATH? Ayolah , ia tak sekejam itu , walau terkadang ada sisinya yang memang kasar dan 'kejam' namun ia masih bisa lembut seperti orang-orang normal lainnya!

Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari pemilik café yang menyuruhku melayani tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Kyuhyun-ahhh! Ada pelanggan masuk ,cepat layani!" panggilnya

"Ne,aku segera kesana!" jawabku

Aku mengambil daftar menu dan mengambil celemekku dan segera memakainya. Aku menuju ke meja disebelah kaca depan , aku melihat seorang yeoja cantik duduk berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang memunggungiku.

"Selamat si.." dan BAKK!

Nampan dan buku menu yang aku bawa terjatuh begitu saja saat melihat namja yang memunggungiku tadi. Sungguh semua rasa bergemuruh di dadaku. Takut , senang ,khawatir,lega,bahagia menjadi satu sekarang.

"Sii..siwon..siwon hyung?" ucapku terbata-bata dengan tangan yang bergetar. Demi Tuhan , entah kenapa hatiku lega saat melihatnya , seolah rasa rindu yang menghantuiku saat ini tumpah begitu saja.

Namun , tak kusangka , Siwon hyung hanya menatapku dingin dan melanjutkan perbincangan dengan yeoja cantik di depannya.

Tunggu , siapa yeoja cantik di depannya ini? Apakah ini teman, atau rekan kerjanya , atau saudara jauh , atau sepupunya? Atau..yeojachingunya? Ah tak mungkin , Siwon hyung kan gay.

"Ah,aku pesan moccachino coffee 2 ya , dan juga 1 potong cheese cake juga 1 potong chocolate cake" kata yeoja cantik itu kepadaku. Sepertinya dia tak mendengar aku menyebut nama Siwon hyung tadi. Aku hanya memandang Siwon hyung kosong dan tak percaya. Sekali lagi TAK PERCAYA. Baru kali ini Siwon hyung mengacuhkanku. Seharusnya reaksinya kali ini marah , lalu menangkapku dan mengurungku lagi bukan? Sungguh aku mengharapkan itu yang terjadi.

"Hello?" kata yeoja cantik itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku

"N.. ?" tanyaku melongo

"Kau dengar apa pesananku tadi?" tanyanya ulang

"Ne..aku mendengar , tunggu sebentar agasshi, nanti akan kuantar" jawabku. Aku segera menuju ke dapur , sebelum beranjak ku tatap wajah Siwon hyung. Dia benar-benar tak berubah , tetap tampan dan mempesona. Namun sedetikpun ia tak menatapku,hanya tadi tatapan dingin saat aku menyebut namanya.

Hatiku mencelos.. Choi Siwon , ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berubah?

Kau BODOH Cho Kyuhyun! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin kau bebas dari namja Pyscopath itu bukan? Kau ingin menjalani kehidupan normalmu bukan? Sekarang kau mendapatkan semuanya dan kau mengharapkan kembali yang telah kau buang?

Pantas.. Pantas Cho Kyuhyun jika Choi Siwon membencimu.

Kudengar bunti 'ting!' yang menandakan pesanan sudah siap. Segera ku ambil pesanan itu dan mengantarnya ke meja tadi. Kuletakkan pesanan itu di meja dengan perlahan dan –lagi lagi- menatap wajah Siwon hyung lekat.

"Euhmm.. chogiyo.. Aku tak memesan 2 cheese cake , aku memesan 1 cheese cake dan 1 chocolate cake , karena pacarku ini tak makan keju" jelasnya ramah.

Ah bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun , kau terlalu sibuk menatap wajah Siwon hyung sampai kau salah mendengar apa yang disampaikan pacarnya tadi.. PACAR?!

Jadi itu pacar Siwon hyung? Jinjja? Ah.. Cho Kyuhyun beruntunglah kau , bukankah itu artinya kau telah lepas dari siksaanmu selama ini. Siksaan? Apa kau yakin kau membenci siksaan itu?

Hatiku rasanya hancur dan seperti tertusuk seribu panah saat mendengar kata 'PACARKU'. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan seperti ini dalam hidupku.

"Ahh..ne akan kuganti , mianhae agasshi" kataku berusaha tegar dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Tak perlu" ucap Siwon hyung saat aku ingin mengambil cheese cake tersebut

"Tapi.." kataku

"Gwenchana Stella-ya.. Pelayan ini kan tak mengerti aku seperti kamu" ucap Siwon hyung lembut pada yeoja yang kuketahui bernama Stella.

Sungguh sakit rasanya saar mendengar kata 'TAK MENGERTI AKU' . Okay , aku mengerti walau aku sudah disetubuhi oleh Siwon hyung selama berkali-kali , kami tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa , termasuk hubungan 'pacaran' atau bahkan err.. lebih.

Kau benar Choi Siwon.. aku tak mengerti dirimu. Aku tak mengerti dirimu yang sekarang. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau berubah seperti ini. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mampu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bertindak seolah-olah kau tak mengenalku.

Aku menekan perasaan sakit dan hancur ini dalam-dalam. Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah keputusan yg telah kau ambil , inilah konsekuensi dari keputusan yang kau ambil.

"Ne.. aku memang tak mengerti,mianhae" kataku cepat lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sesampai aku di kasir , aku langsung meminta ijin ke bosku untuk istirahat sebentar. Aku segera berlari ke toilet dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat dan menelan semua rasa sakit ini.

Kurasakan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari mataku, membasahi pipiku. Semakin lama semakin deras. Aku menangis dalam diam dan ketidaktahuan. Ketidaktahuan , mengapa aku bisa sesakit ini hingga menangis hanya karena melihat Siwon bersama pacarnya?

Apakah aku mulai mencintainya sehingga aku seperti ini? Apakah ini rasanya cemburu? Kalau iya , kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini? Memang, rasa sakit dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan Siwon hyung waktu itu.

Lebih baik aku terus disiksa oleh Siwon hyung , daripada aku harus disiksa oleh perasaan cemburu ini. Tuhan..tolong aku.. Aku harus tegar , ya tegar Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku segera mengelap air mataku kasar dan keluar untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain. Ternyata pasangan itu sudah pergi. Baguslah,aku tak perlu merasakan sakit lagi saat melihat mereka , walaupun rasa sakit itu masih tertoreh di hatiku.

Waktu kerjaku sudah selesai. Jam tanganku menunjukan sekarang pukul 09.00 malam. Aku segera mengganti seragamku dan mengambil tasku. Aku keluar lewat pintu belakang yang memang pintu khusus karyawan. Pintu tersebut tembus dengan gang kecil. Saat aku keluar,dapat kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun.. Lama tak jumpa"

DEG! Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang. Aku ingat suara ini , suara yang dulu setiap pagi selalu menyapaku . Suara yang selalu mengeluarkan desahannya saat bercinta denganku . Suara yang selalu memanggilku 'BabyKyu'. Dan kini , ia memanggilku 'CHO KYUHYUN' bukan 'BABYKYU' atau panggilan manis dan panggilan kotor lainnya.

Aku menoleh.

"Oh..ehmm..hai hyung" sapaku canggung

"Bahagia eh selama ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum sinis. Sungguh aku kehilangan sosok Choi Siwon yang manis dan kasar.

"Euhmm..apa maksudmu?" tanyaku ragu

"Apakah kau bahagia setelah pergi dariku? Oh lebih tepatnya kabur dariku? Hebat sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun , menghancurkan segala kepercayaan yang aku beri. Kau pantas diberi penghargaan" katanya –lagi lagi- sinis.

Aku hanya diam , tak terasa bahwa air mataku sudah jatuh.

"Hikss..hyung..aku mohon..jangan bersikap seperti ini..Hyung.. hukum aku .. hukum aku untuk menebus kesalahanku.. hukum aku..hikss..karena aku menghancurkan kepercayaanmu.." ucapku lirih.

Siwon hyung tidak membalas perkataanku , ia langsung menarik kasar tanganku dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memagut bibirku. Menciumnya kasar , penuh amarah dan gairah.

Bibir ini.. tak peduli ia menciumku sekasar apapun , walau di menggigit bibirku sekeras mungkin , aku menyukainya. Aku merindukan bibir ini , bibir yang selalu menciumku,selalu menyebut namaku,selalu menyebut kata-kata kotor saat bercinta.

Siwon hyung melepaskan ciuman kami , dan ia menarikku. Berjalan dengan cepat , ia membawaku kedalam mobilnya. Menyetirnya dengan kecepatan tinggi , membawaku ke tempat cukup familiar. Ya , apartemennya.

Diseretnya aku masuk , di bawanya ke ruangan 'DO NOT ENTER'. Ah,lama aku tak memasuki ruangan ini.

"Aku harus menghukummu , kau benar-benar keterlaluan BabyKyu" kata Siwon. Aku merasakan kilat amarah , emosi , kekecewaan , rindu di dalam matanya.

"Hukum..hukum aku hyung. Hukum aku sepuas hatimu jika itu bisa membuatku senang" ucapku pasrah. Ini yang SEBENARNYA aku inginkan. Siwon hyung yang memanggilku BabyKyu dan selalu menghukumku.

Di bukanya –dirobek- bajuku paksa hingga aku telanjang bulat. Di hempaskannya aku ke ranjang keras yang ada di ruangan itu. AKHH.. punggungku sakit. Siwon hyung melepaskan dasinya dan mengikatnya pada tanganku.

Siwon hyung mencium dan melumat serta menggigit bibirku kasar , kurasakan bau anyir dan rasa asin di mulutku. Ah , sepertinya berdarah. Namun Siwon hyung tak mengindahkannya dan tetap mencium bibirku kasar.

Ia lalu mencium dan memberi tanda-tanda bahwa aku miliknya di dadaku dan leherku. Dapat kudengar dan rasakan deru nafasnya yang menggebu-gebu , entah karena amarah atau karena nafsu atau bahkan kedua-duanya. Sakit.. ia menggigit dengan sangat kasar.

Lalu dipilinnya nippleku , di tariknya kasar , bahkan ditekan dengan kedua jarinya dengan sangat keras. Membuatku menjerit kesakitan.

"AHHH..HYUNG. sakit.." rintihku

PLAK! Dia menamparku.. Choi Siwon menamparku.. Semarah-marahnya Siwon hyung kepadaku , ia tak pernah menampar atau bahkan memukulku. Apakah aku sungguh membuatmu sebegitu kecewanya hyung?

Aku meringis menahan perih di bibirku dan nippleku. Siwon hyung masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia bahkan menggigit kasar nippleku. Ia mencakar dada dan juga perutku . Sejenak ia berhenti dan mengambil sesuatu , dia mengambil.. CAMBUK.

Siwon hyung turun , ia mengulum penisku , bukan,bukan memberinya kenikmatan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Yang ada menggigitnya kasar dengan giginya.

"AHHHH…HYUNG!" rintihku lagi. Sungguh , ini sakit. Ia mengambil sesuatu lagi ,dan .. VIBRATOR. Tanpa aba-aba dan pemanasan , ia memasukan vibrator itu ke holeku. Sakit rasanya.

Mungkin karena holeku sudah lama tak dijamah dan tiba-tiba dimasukki tanpa pemanasan.

Dan CTARR.. Tak lama setelah aku berteriak kesakitan , ia mencambuk dadaku dan kuyakin mengecap nantinya.

"SEKALI KAU TERIAK ATAU BERSUARA , KUPASTIKAN CAMBUK INI MENDARAT DI KULIT MULUSMU!" bentaknya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menatapnya ngeri

Siwon hyung lalu membalikkan badanku hingga aku menungging.

AKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H….

Dia memasukkan penisnya paksa ke holeku. Holeku yang masih berisi vibrator tadi. Sungguh ini sakit rasanya. Aku bahkan tak mengerti sejak kapan Siwon hyung melepas celananya?

Penis raksasanya memaksa masuk. Tubuhku seperti di cabik-cabik dan dipotong-potong menjadi puluhan bagian. Dapat kurasakan holeku berdarah. SAMA SEKALI TAK ADA rasa nikmat disana.

"Hyunghh..hikss..sakit" rintihku lagi. Mungkin dengan menangis , Siwon hyung bisa sedikit sadar.

CTARRR! Aku merasakan perih teramat sangat di punggungku. Sepertinya prakiraanku salah , Siwon hyung tak megindahkan rintihanku.

Ia masih asik menyodok-menyodokan penisnya , Siwon hyung tengah asik menikmati kegiatan ini . Hanya Siwon hyung yang menikmatinya.

Kurasakan penisnya membesar dan .. BYUR. Dapar kurasakan Siwon hyung melepas penisnya dengan paksa , dan dapat kurasakan juga ia mencabut kasar vibrator yang ada di holeku.

Dan setelah itu.. semuanya gelap..

**Siwon POV**

Aku melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya , sepertinya ia pingsan.

Ya Tuhan.. apa yang telah kulakukan pada orang yang aku cintai? Aku menyakitinya LAGI. Cho Kyuhyun , my BabyKyu maafkan aku.

Aku menggendongnya ke kamar , membasuh badannya dengan handuk basah. Lihatlah , tubuhnya begitu menggenaskan. Dengan luka di bibirnya , nipplenya yang mengelurkan darah dan memerah , bekas cambukan di dada dan perutnya , holenya yang merah dan mengeluarkan darah serta punggungnya yang kucambuk tadi.

Kau menyakitinya , Choi Siwon . LAGI DAN LAGI.

Aku membasuh tubuhnya ,memakaikannya baju. Lalu kupeluk tubuh kurusnya , ku peluk erat.

"Mianhae..mianhae..Aku tak pantas untukmu BabyKyu. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk seorang Pyscopath sepertiku. Mianhae.." ucapku sesal.

Lalu aku mencoba memejamkan mataku dan merasakan kebersamaan yang mungkin tak akan kurasakan lagi nanti..sampai kurasakan mataku terlelap.

-Morning-

Aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun masih tertidur . Entah tertidur atau pingsan karena semalam. Ia pasti menderita dan kesakitan karena semalam. Semua karena aku dan lagi-lagi karena aku..

Aku bangun dan menuju ke lemari di sebelah meja rias. Ku buka lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto. Bingkai foto berisi foto ummaku.

Aku menahan tangis melihatnya dan menyesali perbuatanku.

"Hikss..eomma..maafkan Siwon.. Siwon tak mau sama seperti appa eomma. TapI Siwon telah menjadi seperti appa. Siwon telah melukai orang yang Siwon cintai..hikss.. " ucapku lirih. Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada dadaku. PERIH

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku terbangun dari pingsan dan tidurku , kepalaku pusing luar biasa,badanku letih dan sakit. Bukan hanya bagian bawah , namun seluruh tubuhku. Aku bangun dan melihat sekelilingku , aku sudah memakai baju dan berada di ruangan yang kuingat ini kamar Siwon hyung.

"Hikss..eomma..maafkan Siwon.. Siwon tak mau sama seperti appa eomma. TapI Siwon telah menjadi seperti appa. Siwon telah melukai orang yang Siwon cintai..hikss.. "

Samar-samar kudengar suara Siwon hyung.

"Hyunghh.." ucapku pelan , namun sepertinya ia mendengarnya.

"Kyu…" ucapnya kaget

"Kyu..maafkan aku.. aku salah Kyu. Aku salah selama ini , aku salah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku ,aku salah mengartikan sifat menurutmu sebagai balas cintamu padaku,aku salah karena menyentuhmu bahkan saat kau menolak ,aku salah karena aku telah menyakitimu. Aku tak menyalahkan kau kabur Kyu,kau pantas untuk kabur" ucap Siwon hyung penuh sesal dan dapat kulihat ia menangis.

IA MENANGIS. CHOI SIWON MENANGIS. ORANG YANG KUCINTAI MENANGIS

"Hyung.. kau tak salah hyung. Aku yang salah hyung" kataku sambil turun dari ranjang dan menghampirinya. Sungguh , aku tak mampu , melihatnya menangis.

"Kyu.. Saat kau pergi , aku sudah mulai sadar. Bahwa kau pergi karena diriku , karena kesalahanku. Aku mencoba untuk menjauhimu dan melupakanmu walau kutahu itu akan sangat susah melupakan orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun ada di hatiku. Aku mencobanya dengan berpacaran dengan sekretarisku. Namun tak ada yang kurasakan seperti apa yang kurasakan padamu. Saat bersamamu , hatiku berdegup kencang,aku merasa nyaman dan tak mau lepas darimu Kyu. HANYA DIRIMU" kata Siwon hyung. Sungguh miris aku mendengarnya.

Ternyata bukan aku yang merasakan sakit ,Siwon hyung juga. Ia juga memiliki sisi lain dari sisinya yang kejam. Ia sesungguhnya adalah namja normal yang ingin dicintai dan membutuhkan kasih sayang.

"Lalu aku sadar , kau ingin kehidupanmu yang normal. Kau tidak mungkin bersamaku Kyu , kau akan menderita. Pergilah Kyu , aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi,aku berjanji Kyu" ucap Siwon hyung dan saat ia mengatakan itu dapat kulihat air matanya turun semakin deras.

Aku memeluknya dengan erat,ku cium dan kecup keningnya,tak peduli walau rasa sakit ditubuhku menjalar dengan hebatnya.

"Hyungg..kenapa kau egois? Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi saat aku mulai mencintaimu hyung? Kau jahat! Aku mencintaimu hyung! Tak peduli kau menyiksaku aku akan tetap mencintaimu hyung. Tak peduli walau aku tak mendapatkan kehidupan normal ku ,walau aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku,walau harus mati bersamamu hyung!" ucapku tegas. Akhirnya terluap semuanya. Terluap semua yang ada di benakku.

BAHWA AKU MENCINTAI NYA.

"Hyung.. mungkin saat pertama jujur aku takut padamu. Aku memiliki rencana untuk kabur. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku tak bisa munafik dan membohongiku sendiri hyung. Aku mulai mencintaimu ,aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan. Mulai kurasakan yang namanya 'CINTA'. Sentuhanmu,suaramu,tubuhmu,semuanya pada dirimu menjadi candu dalam tubuhku hyung.. Aku mohon , biarkan aku tetap disisimu"

Aku berlutut dan memeluk kakinya.

"Kyu.. aku tak pantas untukmu" ucapnya

"No Siwon hyung! Kau terlalu pantas untukku! Aku mencintaimu!" bantahku

Aku memegang tengkuknya , melumat bibirnya. Entah ini keberanian dari mana. Aku melumat bibirnya lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Dapat kau rasakan cintaku hyung?" ucaku lembut sambil melepas tauran kami ,kutatap manic matanya.

"Kyu.." Ia menatapku haru dan seketika itu juga tangsinya pecah , aku memeluknya. Ternyata seorang Pyscopath dan raja sandiwara macam Siwon juga bisa seperti ini.

"Saranghae Siwon hyung.. Saranghae.." ucapku lembut dan mengeratkan pelukkanku. Membiarkan dia menangis dalam pelukkanku

"Nado..nado saranghae my BabyKyu" ucapnya membalas kata-kataku. Lega rasanya mendengar ia memanggil 'BabyKyu' lagi .

"Hyung.. kenapa kau seperti ini? Maukah kau ceritakan padaku?"

-TBC-

**TARAAAA! Chap 8 selesai!**

**Maafkan kalau chap ini ga sesuai keinginan , banyak yang minta siwon nyiksa , bnyak juga yang minta siwon sadar,jadi author masukin 22nya deh! Oia, untuk MPREG author tulis di chap depan ya. **

**Author seneng banget reviewnya banyak , bahkan setelah buat chap 7 author langsung buat chap 8! Tapi semua itu berubah ketika MODEM AUTHOR RUSAK! TOT Jadi mianhae kalau updatenya lama ne? *puppy eyes***

**Chap depan , pyscopath siwon mulai berkurang. Jadi para reader yang pyscopath jangan sedih. Siwon bakal crita tentang masa lalunya , jadi keep pentengin (?) crita ini ya**

**Dan buat reader yang UAS,fighting ya , jangan baca FF aja,baca tuh bukunya ;p**

**Review yang banyak,author bakal update cepet! Kalo nggak , ga tau deh kelanjutannya :p**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Love,BabyWon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon ,etc**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : BL , BOYXBOY , GJ,ABAL,TYPO,NEWBIE,M-PREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO COPAS,NO BASH .**

**BABYWON**

**PRESENT**

"**Pyscopath" **

**Chapter 9**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kini tampak di sebelahku , Choi Siwon yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sembab dan matanye bengkak , sepertinya karena kebanyakan menangis. Namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanannya you know?

Ku usap lembut wajahnya , ku perhatikan lekuk wajahnya yang bak seorang dewa ini. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa mata ini telah begitu banyak mengeluarkan air mata , telinga ini telah banyak mendengar caci makian dan cemooh, bibir ini telah banyak mengeluarkan teriakan dan tangisan sendu , dan tubuh ini telah menerima begitu banyak pukulan.

Choi Siwon .. aku benar benar tak menyangka bahwa kau mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam. Bahkan lebih kelam dariku.

**Flashback **

"Hyung.. kenapa kau seperti ini? Maukah kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Kyu.. Appaku adalah seorang yang memiliki penyakit jiwa. Ia akan puas dan bahagia bila ia telah menyakiti seseorang. Appaku sering memukul eommaku , bahkan tak jarang ia memukulku bahkan sampai berdarah-darah. Aku sudah sering mengatakan kepada eommaku dulu untuk menceraikannya , namun? Eommaku bilang dia terlalu mencintai appaku. Appaku selalu meminta maaf dan mengucapkan bahwa ia menyesal , bahkan sampai sujud berkali-kali ke eommaku setelah memukuli kami , dan itu terjadi terus menerus sehingga membuat eommaku tak tega" kata Siwon hyung

"Orang-orang sudah sering mencemooh keluarga kami , mereka bilang bahwa keluarga kami itu keluarga sinting Kyu. Namun tetap ,eommaku tak ingin meninggalkan appaku. Lalu eommaku meninggal.. Ia meninggal saat appaku memukulnya,ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan luka-luka ditubuhnya. Eommaku dipukuli dan disiksa di depan mataku sendiri Kyu . Lalu setelah melihat eommaku yang meninggal , appaku jatuh dan menangis , ia bahkan menusuk-nusuk perutnya sendiri dengan pisau dapur. Waktu itu aku berumur 14 tahun. Dari situlah aku mengerti.. bahwa mencintai orang ialah dengan cara menyakitinya. Aku menjadi seperti appaku Kyu, aku baru bahagia dan puas bila menyakiti seseorang , apalagi jika orang itu ialah orang yang aku cintai" tambah Siwon hyung lagi yang sukses membuatku kaget.

"Namun .. semua itu berubah Kyu. Berubah saat kau ada di dekatku. Aku mengerti apa itu arti cinta sesungguhnya. Cinta adalah kasih sayang, kelembutan, kebersamaan, kepercayaan. Aku merasakan semuanya saat bersamamu sayang" kata Siwon hyung.

"Hyung.. tolong hapus masa lalumu hyung. Hapus semua luka di hatimu. Hapus semua dendam di hatimu. Kita mulai yang baru.. Biar aku yang melukiskan segala cinta dan kenangan-kenangan baru di hatimu. Biar kita membuat kisah baru bersama hyung. Kita luapakan semua yang berlalu" ucapku yakin dengan keputusanku. Ya , aku ingin memulai kisah yang baru dengan Siwon hyung.

"Tapi Kyu.. aku ini SAKIT! SAKIT JIWA KYU! Kau akan menderita bila ada didekatku! Jangan Kyu.. aku tak ingin menyakitimu , cukup selama ini aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Kyu.." balas Siwon hyung.

"Hyung.. kita sembuhkan penyakitmu bersama ne? Bukankah kau bilang kau bisa menemukan kasih sayang, kelembutan, kebersamaan, kepercayaan saat bersamaku? Ayo hyung.. Kita lewati semua ini bersama. Aku tak bisa bila tanpamu" ucapku yakin tanpa ragu sambil memegang wajahnya.

Kutatap manik matanya dalam-dalam. Dapat kurasakan kepedihan dan luka yang amat dalam di sana. Ya Tuhan.. ingin aku menjaganya , memeluknya erat , menghilangkan segala lukanya.

"Kau..yakin Kyu? Aku tak yakin 100% penyakitku ini bisa sembuh Kyu.." ucap Siwon hyung pesimis.

"Hyung,semua membutuhkan proses. Dan walaupun penyakitmu tak bisa sembuh , aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu hyung. Terus mendukungmu tak perduli walau kau tetap menyakitiku berulang kali. Karena aku mencintaimu hyung.." ucapku

"Kyu.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tolong , aku mohon dengan sangat , jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Walau raga ini hidup , namun jiwaku mati Kyu tanpamu" kata Siwon hyung , dapat kulihat air mata perlahan-lahan menetes dari matanya.

Kukecup air mata itu , kukecup kelopak mata Siwon hyung , kupeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Ne hyung.. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku berjanji aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi hyung. Aku mencintaimu , sangat hyung" kataku. Lalu perlahan-lahan kucium bibirnya , lalu kurasakan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan.

Lumatan panjang lalu kulihat tak ada gerakan dari Siwon hyung. Kulepas tautan kami dan kulihat dia pingsan. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan stress.

Dengan kekuatan super , kucoba mengangkat tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan , kenapa berat sekali. Yah , mengingat besar tubuhnya yang 2 kali lebih besar dariku.

Beruntung aku berhasil mengangkatnya , walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kuambil air hangat dan handuk, lalu kubasuh wajahnya.

**Flashback End**

"Nghhh…" terdengar lenguhan dari Siwon hyung.

"Hyung..sudah bangun? Apa badanmu sudah enakan? Tadi kau pingsan,sepertinya kelelahan.." kataku

"BabyKyu..nghh..kepalaku pusing" ucapnya sambil berusaha bangun

"Hyung pelan-pelan.. Apakau kau sudah makan? Ku masakan ne?" tawarku. Sepertinya Siwon hyung belum makan.

"KRUYUKKK.."

Ya Tuhan , aku baru sadar,kalau aku sendiri juga belum makan.

"Baby.. kau juga belum makan . Kyeopta~ Kita makan di luar saja ne?" kata Siwon hyung

"Euhmm..ne hyung" kataku malu. Ah ,dasar perut tak bisa berkompromi!

Kami memutuskan untuk makan Pizza diluar. Selesai makan kami berjalan-jalan sebentar , dan kau tahu? Tentu tak tahu eh kan aku belum memberitahu kalian. Siwon hyung menggandengku.

Well.. apakah Siwon hyung tak malu? Aku saja malu. Dia tetap menggandengku berjalan kemana-mana. Sepertinya takut aku hilang dengan tubuh kecilku ini.

Kami berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan.

"Baby.. kita melihat-lihat baju ne? Hyung ingin membeli baju baru" ajak Siwon hyung. Aku sih hanya menurut saja , aku tahu Siwon hyung memang modis . Dapat dilihat dari pakainnya yang mewah –kaos vneck putih dengan hoodie hitam lengan panjang juga celana putih juga jam tangan 'GUESS' pada tangan kirinya- dan banyaknya pakaiannya di lemari.

Berbeda dengan aku , aku hanya memakai sweater hijau lumut mengingat ini musim dingin , lalu kulapisi dengan jaket biru tua yang warnanya sudah luntur. Ingat eh aku tak membawa apapun dari apartemen Siwon hyung saat aku kabur? Dan sepertinya , karena Siwon hyung terlalu marah padaku , ia sampai membakar semua bajuku. Buktinya aku tak menemukan satupun di lemari.

Siwon hyung menarikku ke salah satu butik yang ada di sini. Jika dibandingkan dengan butik-butik lainnya , butik ini terlihat paling bagus dan terlihat paling mewah. Mungkin harganya juga paling mahal.

Siwon hyung terlihat sedang melihat-lihat baju dan juga jam tangan. Aku hanya duduk menunggu Siwon hyung memilih. Lalu kulihat sebuah jaket yang sangat amat menarik perhatianku.

Jaket itu berwarna biru sapphire , terdapat 2 kantung di bagian dada kanan dan dada kiri. Lalu di belakangnya juga terdapat topi. Jaket itu memang simple , namun entah kenapa bisa menarik perhatianku.

Aku memandanginya terus , lalu aku bangkit dan melihat harganya. Mungkin jika uangku cukup aku akan membelinya. Hehe.

'300.000 won'

Ya Tuhan , ini bahkan banyak gajiku saat bekerja di café! Segera kuurungkan niatku untuk membelinya. Yah , walaupun sudah luntur dan jelek , setidaknya jaket yang kupakai ini masih bisa memberikan kehangatan.

"Baby.. Kenapa? Kau suka jaketnya?" tanya Siwon hyung yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku.

"Eh? Ne hyung.. Jaketnya bagus , tapi mahal hyung. Uangku akan habis kalau membeli jaket ini" jawabku

"Hyung belikan ne? Hyung ingin membuatmu senang juga. Lagipula lihat jaketmu ini , sudah luntur semua warnanya" kata Siwon hyung.

"Tak usah hyung. Ini mahal sekali. Lagipula yang penting bukan warnanya , tapi gunanya kan? Gwenchana hyungg.." kataku cepat-cepat sambil memegang tangannya. Sungkan bila Siwon hyung membelikanku jaket semahal ini,memakainya saja aku belum tentu pantas.

"Aniya Baby,apa salahnya aku membelikan untuk namjachinguku euhm? Mulai sekarang kau bebas mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan. Arra?" ucap Siwon hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk , dia benar-benar keras kepala.

Siwon hyung mengambil jaket itu dan membawanya ke kasir dengan baju-baju yang dipilihnya tadi. Wow.. bagaimana Siwon hyung bisa membeli baju sebanyak ini? Harganya kan mahal sekali eoh? Memang Siwon hyung benar-benar kaya.

Sesampai di rumah aku langsung menata belanjaan Siwon hyung di lemari. Wow, baju-baju Siwon hyung memang banyak sekali.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangku juga deru nafas di leherku.

"BabyKyu.." ucap Siwon hyung seduktif di telingaku. Ah , firasatku tidak enak..

"Wae..waeyo hyung?" ucapku sedikit merinding.

"Euhmm.. aku merindukanmu chagiya. Merindukan tubuhmu juga sentuhan kulit kita Baby" kata Siwon hyung sambil menciumi tengkukku. Aku hanya diam dan tak membalas perkataannya.

"Ayolah Baby.. euhm?" mohon Siwon hyung. Kali ini tangannya masuk ke dalam kaosku. Di usapnya perut rataku.

"Nghh..hyunghh.." desahku.

Siwon hyung menggendongku dan meletakkanku di atas ranjang. Di lumatnya bibirku . Aku benar-benar merindukan sentuhan Siwon hyung yang lembut seperti ini. Kubalas lumatannya , kami bertarung lidah dan bertukat saliva. Ah , aku baru sadar begini nikmatnya kah setuhannya?

Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis kami melepas lumatan kami.

"Hoshh..hoshh.. " aku terengah-engah.

"Hoshh.. Kau.. menikmatinya Baby?" tanya Siwon hyung , kujawab dengan anggukan dan dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas.

Siwon hyung melanjutkan kegiatannya , dia memberi tanda-tanda di leherku, menggigitnya kasar. Ah , bukan kasar , tapi tak sabar eh?

"Baby.. buka bajumu dan celanamu" perintahnya.

"Seluruhnya..hyung?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ne.. Cepat sayang" jawab Siwon hyung.

Kubuka dengan ragu kaosku yang memperlihatkan dadaku serta kedua nippleku yang sudah menegang. Lalu dengan ragu dan perlahan-lahan , kubuka celanaku. Namun sepertinya Siwon hyung sudah tak sabar , segera ditariknya celanaku dan boxerku sekaligus.

Aku yang malu reflex langsung menutupi penisku.

" .. Maluu" kataku.

"Kenapa malu Baby? Aku sudah sering melihatnya.." kata Siwon hyung menenangkanku sambil melepas tanganku perlahan.

Lalu dipegangnya penisku , dikocoknya perlahan dengan tangannya. Bahkan penisku tak lebih besar dari tangan Siwon hyung. Kurasakan sesautu basah menyentuh penisku.

Aku melihat ke bawah dan dapat kulihat Siwon hyung memasukkan penis kecilku ke mulutnya.

"Hyung…ahhh…hyungg..siwon..hyunggghh.." desahku.

Ia tetap mengulum penisku , memainkan ujung penisku dengan lidahnya dan terkadang Siwon hyung menggigitnya kecil-kecil. Ini benar-benar memabukkan!

"Nyaaahhh…Wonniehh..hyunghh.."

Sepertinya aku akan mencapai puncakku . Segera kuremas rambut Siwon hyung .

AHHHH…

Lega rasanya , akhirnya aku mengeluarkan spermaku.

"Ehmm..hyunghhh..sekarang giliranku.." ucapku

Entah keberanian dari mana aku bisa mengucapkannya. Aku segera jongkok di hadapan Siwon hyung dan membuka celanannya. Terlihat Siwon hyung sedang membuka bajunya sendiri. Dengan tak sabar , ku masukan penis supernya kemulutku.

"Hmphh..hpmhppp.." desahku di sela kulumanku.

Aku terus mengulum penis Siwon hyung dengan mulut kecilku. Siwon hyung terlihat mendongak dan menikmatinya.

"Ahh.. yeah BabyKyu.. ahhhh.. Kau begitu pintar eoh? Siapa yang mengajarimu euhm?" ucap Siwon hyung lalu menarikku dan melumat bibirku.

"Hyungg.. aku kan belum selesai merasakkannya" ucapku sambil meng-poutkan bibirku.

"Hahaha..kau lucu Baby.. Kau tahu , aku tak ingin membuatmu tersedak,aku ingin memasukimu sekarang. Lagipula , penisku ini milikmu , kau bisa menikmatinya sepuasmu sayang" ucap Siwon hyung yg berhasil membuatku tersipu malu.

"Boleh aku masukkan Baby?" tanyanya lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Siwon hyung merentangkan tubuhku dan meletakkan kakiku dipundaknya. Di mainkannya ujung penisnya di holeku.

"Wonniehh..hyunghh..jangan..euhmm..ahhh..menggodahhku..jeball.." desahku berusaha menggodanya.

"Aww.. menggodaku eoh Baby? Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini begitu nakal dan menggoda eoh?" ucapnya

Hey aku tak boleh kalah , aku harus membuatnya memasukiku dulu,bukan aku yang memasukkannya. Terlihat Siwon hyung mundur dan malah duduk di sofa.

"Hyunghhh..kenapahh..tak jadi?" tanyaku sambil mendesah.

"Emm.. kelihatannya kau lelah kau lelah Baby. Tidurlah ,euhm?" jawabnya sambil menyeringai , menggodaku Wonnie? Aku akan membuatmu tak tahan.

Lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya , segera aku menungging ke arahnya dan memperlihatkan holeku. Ku masukkan 2 jariku sekaligus ke holeku dan meng-in-out-kannya.

"Ahh..ahhh..euhmm..Wonnie..chagihh..aku ingin..penismuhh.." desahku sambil terus meng-in-out-kannya.

Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku , penis Siwon hyung sudah benar-benar tegak. Wajahnya merah menahan nafsu , kau akan kalah Choi Siwon sayanggg…

Lalu aku berbalik terlentang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda , mengigit bibirku dan terus meng-in-out-kan jariku.

"Eunghhhh..Wonniehhh.. kau..tak..mau memasukikuhh?" tanyaku -purapura- sedih.

Sepertinya Siwon hyung akan memakanku segera setelah ini. Kau akan kalah Choi Siwon?

"Hahaha. Jangan menggodaku BabyKyu. Sudahlah , tidurlah" katanya sambil menyelimutiku.

Eh? Prakiraanku salah? Tak mungkin Siwon hyung dapat menahan nafsunya kan? Ah! Aku menemukan cara jitu , dan Siwon hyung tak akan mungkin dapat menolakku. Ku jamin.

Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimutiku dan pergi keluar kamar , sebelumnya ku ambil baju-bajuku yang berserakan.

"BabyKyu , kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Aku ingin mencari seseorang yang mau menyentuhku seutuhnya,bukan setengah-setengah" jawabku cuek.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Siwon hyung langsung menarikku kasar dan menghentakkanku ke ranjang , melumat bibirku kasar dan meremas-remas penisku.

"Nghhh.." desahku

"YOU'RE MINE BABYKYU. Jangan coba-coba menghampiri orang lain. Penismu, holemu, bibirmu, nipplemu, rambutmu. SEMUA MILIKKU" ucapnya penuh penekanan

"Kalu begitu jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, jangan setengah-setengah Wonniehh.." ucapku menggodanya

Lalu tanpa aba-aba , di masukkannya penisnya ke holeku. Walau sakit , aku benar-benar menyukai sensasi ini!

Digenjotnya penisnya dalam milikku , dapat kurasakan miliknya yang terhimpit dengan dinding rektumku.

"Ahhh…Wonniehh.." desahku

"Call my name Baby.. My name!" perintah Siwon hyung.

"Ahhh..Choihh..Siwonhhh…eunghhhh.." desahku

Genjot-menggenjot itu terjadi terus selama 30 menit. Suasana kamar Siwon hyung semakin panas lagi dan lagi. Aku sudah mengeluarkan spermaku 2 kali.

Dan kau tahu kan.. Siwon hyung itu susah sekali orgasme.

"BabyhhKyuhh.. You are MINEEEEEE!" teriaknya

"Wonniehhh..ahhh..I'M YOURSSS!" desahku menjawabnya

Dan saat itulah kami berdua sama-sama orgasme. Holeku penuh sekali rasanya , namun aku menyukainya karena rasanya holeku hangat dan basah.

Di keluarkannya penis Siwon hyung dari holeku perlahan.

"Thanks Baby.." ucap Siwon hyung sambil mengecup bibirku.

"Neee.." jawabku singkat. Tubuhku benar-benar lelah sekarang , aku membutuhkan istirahat..

**3 weeks later**

"Hoekkk…hoekkk.."

Suara itu lagi yang terdengar dariku tiap pagi. Selalu seperti itu , 1 minggu ini aku sering muntah-muntah. Aku juga tak tahu penyebabnya apa. Aku sudah meminum obat masuk angin dan istirahat secara teratur , namun tetap saja rasa mualku tak mau hilang.

"Baby.. Gwenchana?" tanya Siwon hyung sambil menekan tengkukku.

"Gwenchana hyung.." ucapku lemas. Semua yang kumakan juga selalu berakhir di wastafel

"Baby.. Jangan nakal lagi, aku mau kita ke dokter SEKARANG" ucap Siwon hyung sedikit marah. Mungkin dia khawatir dengan kondisiku yang tak kunjung membaik dan aku yang terus membangkak tak ingin pergi ke dokter.

"Tapi.." kataku

"NO TAPI-TAPIAN BABYY!" bentaknya. Ah , aku hanya menunduk dan mengangguk. Aku benar-benar tak bisa membantah Choi Siwon bila dia sudah marah begini.

"Dengar.. Bukan aku kenapa , tapi aku khawatir dengan kondisimu yang tak kunjung membaik. Lihatlah tubuhmu semakin kurus sekarang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit,kau mengerti kan?" ucapnya lembut. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah setelah membentakku tadi.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

**-Hospital-**

"Hyung..bagaimana jika aku disuntik? Hyung.. bagaimana kalau dokternya galak? Hyung.. bagaimana kalau obat yang diberi dokternya pahit? Hyung.. bagaimana kalau aku sakit yang amat parah seperti kanker atau tumor lalu tak bisa sembuh? Hyu" kataku

"Dengar BabyKyu , kau tak akan kenapa-kenapa . Dan berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.. Arra?" jawab Siwon hyung memotong pertanyaanku tadi. Ia memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium keningku sekilas.

"Masuklah BabyKyu.. aku akan menunggu di luar. Aku tak akan kemana-mana,jangan takut ne?" ucap Siwon hyung meyakinkanku. Aku menangguk dan berusaha melupakan semua pikiran negatifku tadi. Aku berjalan masuk ke ruang dokter.

Dokter memeriksaku dengan peralatan aneh , entah aku tak tahu namanya dan setelah itu selesai. Ternyata tak semengerikan seperti yang aku bayangkan eh? Lega rasanya.

Aku keluar dan duduk disebelah Siwon hyung untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter Park. Sambil menunggu kami berbincang-bincang dan tak jarang Siwon hyung menciumku sekilas. Aku sungguh menyukai moment-moment seperti ini, mood kami benar-benar sedang bagus.

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggil seorang suster

Aku dan Siwon hyung segera masuk ke ruang prakter dokter untuk mendengar hasilnya. Kami duduk bersebelahan dan saling berpegangan tangan erat.

"Selamat tuan Cho.. Anda telah mengandung 3 minggi" ucap dokter Park sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Ahh terima kasih Tuhan! Terima kasih dokter Park!" jawabku sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Perasaanku benar-benar senang saat ini , AKU HAMIL! AKU HAMIL ANAK SIWON HYUNG! Inilah yang aku impikan dulu , mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama orang yang aku cintai. Yah.. walaupun aku belum menikah. Perasaan bahagia, senang , haru , terkejut , semua menjadi satu! Ingin aku mencium dan memeluk Siwon hyung sekarang. Eh , Siwon hyung?

Aku menatap Siwon hyung. Dia kenapa diam saja? Jujur , aku tak mengerti arti ekspresinya….

-TBC-

**Haii , babywon update chap 9 teman-teman :3**

**Oia , maaf kalo chap ini jelek dan ga nyambung sama sekali ! Ini buatnya tengah malem dan otak lagi buntu. Tapi author usahain yang terbaik buat readerrrr**

**Thanks buat yg udah kasih saran di "Long Night With My Sunbae" , author lagi berusaha cari ide dan alur yang tepat :3**

**Readerdeul , follow twitter babywon ya : babywon_ , mention aja buat folback ^^. Oia, banyak yang manggil "eonnie" . Kalian yaki banget kalau babywon cewek ya? Kekeke~**

**Thanks buat yang udah review and read. Author bener-bener menghormati kalian. Byebyeeee, nantikan author di chap 10! ^^**

***ke kamar bareng Siwon***

**LOVE,BABYWON**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Eunhyuk , Jung Yunho , Kim Ryeowook , Lee Donghae , Kim Yesung**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE , BOYXBOY , TYPO , M-PREG , GAJE , ABAL**

**BABYWON**

**PRESENT**

"**Pyscopath"**

**Chapter 10**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti ekspresi Siwon hyung , yang pasti itu bukan ekspresi senang atau bahagia atau ekspresi baik lainnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan takut?

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dokter" ucapku sambil berdiri dan menarik Siwon hyung keluar.

"Hyung.. Kau kenapa? Apakah kau tak senang bila kita mempunyai anak?" tanyaku.

Siwon hyung terdiam , tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Maaf Baby , aku lupa aku ada rapat siang ini. Aku harus segera ke kantor , akan ku panggilkan supir di perusahaan untuk mengantarmu" ucap Siwon hyung lalu meninggalkanku.

Siwon hyung kenapa? Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu? Apakah dia benar-benar tak bahagia dengan janin di perutku ini? Aku mengelus perutku perlahan. Baby , apakah appamu tak menyukai kehadiranmu?

"Tuan Kyuhyun?" panggil seseorang.

"Ne?" balasku.

"Saya supir yg di utus tuan Siwon , mari tuan" kata supir itu , aku mengikutinya untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Emm.. Ahjussi , bisa antarkan saya ke perusahaan tuan Siwon? Ada urusan penting ahjussi" tanyaku. Aku ingin minta penjelasan pada Siwon hyung , sebenarnya dia kenapa?

"Ne tuan" balas supir itu.

Di dalam mobil aku hanya termenung , memikirkan kemungkinan yg terjadi. Aku dan Siwon hyung belum menikah , tapi sudah memiliki Baby. Bukan , bukan aku tak menerima kehadiran Baby ini , aku sangat senang malah , bahwa aku akan mempunyai buah hatiku dengan Siwon hyung. Tapi.. yah.. aku juga ingin memiliki hubungan yg pasti dengan Siwon hyung.

Dia tak pernah secara resmi mengajakku untuk menjadikannya kekasihnya , dia hanya mengklaim bahwa aku 'MILIKNYA'. Aku juga ingin babyku ini lahir dengan status yang jelas.

"Sudah sampai tuan" suara supir yang di utus Siwon hyung membubarkan lamunanku.

"Ahjussi , bisa antarkan aku ke ruangan Siwon hyung?" tanyaku.

Supir tersebut mengangguk dan aku mengikutinya. Sesampai di depan ruangan Siwon hyung aku mencari-cari, mana sekretarisnya? Biasanya kan harus ijin terlebih dahulu bila ingin bertemu bos besar seperti Siwon hyung? Sudahlah , masuk saja.

Saat aku membuka pintu perlahan , aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan di depan mataku.

DEG

"Si..si..won..Hyung" panggil terbata-bata.

Bukankah itu yeoja yang di bawa Siwon hyung ke café waktu itu? Ah , bahkan aku lupa bahwa dia sekretarisnya. Tapi kenapa Siwon hyung memeluknya? Apakah ini sebabnya ia tak senang ada baby di dalam tubuhku? Ia sudah mulai mencintai sekretarisnya?

Tes..tess..

Kurasakan air mataku jatuh mengalir ke pipiku.

"BabyKyu!" panggil Siwon hyung sambil melepas pelukannya pada sekretarisnya yang ku ketahui bernama Stella itu.

Aku segera berlari turun , tak memperdulikan teriakan Siwon hyung. Aku keluar dari gedung itu dan segera mencari taksi. Aku tak ingin bertemu Siwon hyung untuk sementara ini. Aku harus kemana?

AH! Hyukkie hyung!

Aku memutuskan untuk menuju ke rumah Hyukkie hyung. Sesampai di depan rumah Hyukkie hyung , aku mengetuk pintunya sambil terus menangis terisak-isak. Jujur saja , hatiku masih sakit.

"KYUHYUN?! YA TUHAN KEMANA SAJA KAU?! TUNGGU.. Kenapa kau menangis?" teriak Hyukkie hyung melembut begitu melihatku menangis.

" . Hyung.." ucapku sambil memeluknya.

"Uljima.." kata Hyukkie hyung menenangkanku.

Hyukkie hyung membawaku masuk dan mengambilkanku segelas air putih untuk menenangkanku.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi Kyu.. Dan kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Hyukkie hyung lembut.

"Hyung.. Aku kembali ke Siwon hyung , aku benar-benar mencintainya . Dan lagipula ia sudah mulai berubah hyung. Lalu tadi..hikss..tadi..aku melihatnya berpelukan bersama sekretarisny hyung..hikss.." jelasku.

"Dasar namja tak tahu diri dia! Biar aku hajar dia!" kata Hyukkie hyung emosi.

"Jangan.. . Aku tak ingin kau.. ..appa dari anakku" kataku.

Mata Hyukkie hyung langsung membulat , sepertinya ia benar-benar kaget.

"Jangan bilang kau.." katanya.

"Ya hyung , aku mengandung anaknya" jelasku lagi.

"Ya Tuhan Kyu! Kau mengandung dan dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" marah Hyukkie hyung lagi.

"Itu..itu yang membuatku kesal hyung.. Aku tak ingin menemuinya untuk beberapa waktu ini. Bisakah aku tinggal di rumahmu untuk beberapa waktu hyung?" tanyaku.

"Tentu Kyu , kau akan kurawat dengan baik. Tinggalah selama yang kau ingin" katanya. Dia memang hyungku yang paling baik.

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku di kamar. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu panjang. Aku mengelus perutku perlahan.

Baby.. Baru sebentar tak bertemu , aku sudah merindukan appamu. Obata pa yang appamu berikan pada eomma sih? Aku merindukanmu Siwon hyung..

-skip-

Beberapa hari tinggal di rumah Hyukkie hyung sepertinya sudah bisa menenangkanku. Walau aku masih mengingat jelas peristiwa yang terjadi di kantor Siwon hyung. Tapi aku tak bisa begini terus , apa aku kembali saja ya? Huft..

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku bergegas ke depan untuk membukanya. Namun niatku di tahan oleh Hyukkie hyung.

"Biar aku saja Kyu , kau sedang hamil , tak boleh terlalu sering bergerak" ucap Hyukkie Hyung.

Aku terdiam sejenak , kembali merenungi Siwon hyung sampai kudengar keributan di depan.

"YAYAYAYA! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MASUK SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Hyukkie hyung. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan.. Siwon hyung?

"BabyKyu , aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku dan Stella tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Hanya ada kau di hatiku Baby. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini , tolong jangan kabur dariku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap Siwon hyung yg sukses membuatku melongo.

"AH JADI KAU YG BERNAMA CHOI SIWON? NAMJA PYSCOPATH YANG TELAH MENGHAMILI KYUHYUN LALU MEMELUK YEOJA LAIN? HAH?!" bentak Hyukkie hyung. Entah kenapa aku merasa Hyukkie hyung benar-benar seperti ahjumma-ahjumma.

"Tenanglah.." ucapku singkat yang berhasil membuat mereka terdiam.

"Hyukkie hyung , aku rasa aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti , aku akan jaga diri. Kau percaya kan?" tanyaku pada Hyukkie hyung.

"Ne Kyu , berhati-hatilah pada namja PYSCO itu" kata Hyukkie hyung sambil memberi deathglare pada Siwon hyung.

Aku menarik tangan Siwon hyung dan membawanya keluar. Lalu kami menaiki mobil menuju apartemen Siwon hyung.

"Kyu.. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya! Saat itu aku sedang stress karena kedatangan bayimu Kyu. Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya pada Stella sekaligus untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ingin kami putus. Lalu dia meminta pelukan terakhir sekaligus untuk menenangkanku.. Itu saja Kyu" jelas Siwon hyung panjang lebar.

"ITU SAJA? KAU BILANG ITU SAJA HYUNG?! Kau melarangku untuk bersama orang lain , bahkan untuk berbicara saja kau memintaku untuk ijin padamu. Sedangkan kau memeluk orang lain dan mengatakan ITU SAJA? Dan ini bukan hanya bayiku hyung , ini juga bayimu! Apa tadi kau bilang? Stress karena kedatangan bayi dalam perutku? Jadi kau tak mengharapkannya? Kau tak ingin buah hati kita? Ah bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa aku ini bukan apa-apamu , aku hanya budak seks MILIKMU. Iya kan? HAH , AKU MEMANG BODOH" ucapku meluapkan segala emosiku.

"CHO KYUHYUN! HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU!" bentak Siwon hyung.

Aku terdiam.

Air mataku mengalir deras , aku menangis dalam diam. Ya Tuhan , cobaan apa lagi yang harus aku alami dengan Siwon hyung. Sepertinya Siwon hyung benar-benar tak menginginkan babyku ini.

Sesampai di apartemen aku langsung masuk ke kamar , tak kuperdulikan teriakan Siwon hyung. Aku tidur dan memakai selimut sampai kepalaku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hikss..Siwon hyung..jahat..hikss"

"Hikss.. Baby.. Appamu..hikss.. Jahat"

"Hikss..aku.. benci.. Siwon hyung"

"Hiks.. Siwon hyung.. tak mencintaiku..hiks"

Aku mengucapkan kata-kata yg ingin ku ucapkan. Lalu ku rasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang memelukku dari luar. Dan tentunya itu Siwon hyung.

Siwon hyung menyibakan selimutku , dan aku yakin matanya membulat karena melihat mataku yang bengkak dan hidungku yang merah sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan.. Mata ini menangis karenaku lagi" ucap Siwon hyung penuh sesal. Lalu ia mendekatiku dan mencium mataku. Aku hanya diam menikmati perlakuannya.

"Pertama , aku memang jahat. Kedua , Appa dari Baby kita memang jahat. Ketiga , kau mencintaiku Cho Kyuhyun . Dan ke empat , aku akan tetap mencintaimu , sampai nafasku berhenti" kata Siwon hyung.

"Hikss..ani.. kau bohong. Kau tak senang dengan aegya yg ada di perutku..hiks" ucapku terisak.

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan itu? Dengar , aku hanya merasa aku belum siap. Aku belum sembuh 100% sayang. Aku takut jika kita punya anak nanti , anak kita akan mempunyai Appa yang Pyscopath. Mana mungkin aku tak senang dengan kehadiran Baby di perutmu euhm?" kata Siwon hyung. Dan jujur saja , itu berhasil menenangkanku.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku polos.

"Ne Baby.. Hanya itu alasannya. Namun aku sekarang akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini dan merawat baby ini bersama" ucap Siwon hyung sambil mengelus perutku.

Aku tersenyum lega dan di balas senyuman lembut dari Siwon hyung. Lalu Siwon hyung membawaku ke ciuman panjang..

-skip time-

**5 months later**

**Siwon POV**

"Hikss.. Wonnie hyung jahat! Hyung tak sayang Kyu dan aegya kita!" kata Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan dia merengek lagi.

"Aniya Baby , hyung sayang kalian berdua. Tapi kau tak boleh ikut , bagaimana jika kau kelelahan? Hari ini aku akan lembur dan kau ingin ikut ke kantor? Kau akan lelah sayang , kau boleh ikut saat hyung tak lembur saja. Ne?" jelasku panjang lebar.

Setelah hamil , Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah. Ia menjadi sangat manja , permintannya sangat banyak dan jika tak dituruti , ia akan menangis dan merengek. Atau mengucapkan 'Wonnie hyung tak sayang Kyu dan aegya' seperti tadi. Ah satu lagi , KyuhyunKU menjadi lebih.. SEXY DAN MENGGODA. Em , pengaruh baby kami mungkin?

Tapi jelas aku tak mungkin me'makan'nya sering sering mengingat ada baby kami yang ikut merasakan, yah walau kadang-kadang aku me'makan'nya sih. Habis dia terlalu menggoda ,aku juga kadang-kadang tak bisa menahan nafsuku.

"Tapi lain kali.. Kyu boleh ikut kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil melancarkan serangan puppy eyesnya. SHITTTTT.. Kuatkan aku Tuhan.

"Of course Baby" jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku berangkat ya Baby? Aku bisa terlambat nanti. Kau jangan menungguku , makan malamlah dulu dan tidurlah , aku akan lembur hari ini. Da satu lagi.." ucapku.

"Kau tak boleh keluar apartemen , melihat orang lain , menyentuh orang lain , dan berbicara dengan orang lain. Yak an hyung?" kata BabyKyu.

"Ne Baby , bagus kalau kau sudah hapal" jawabku.

"Arra hyung. Aku kan milikmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggodaku. Ah ayolah Baby , aku mau bekerja.

"Aku berangkat sayang , bye" ucapku cepat daripada aku memakannya. Namun kurasakan gengggaman di tanganku.

"Kenapa Baby?" tanyaku heran.

"Hyung tak lupa sesuatu?" tanyanya. Aku melihat barang-barangku , HPku , dompetku , semuanya lengkap. Apa yang tertinggal?

"Hyungggg.." rengeknya sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Ah , aku lupa menciumnya!

Aku langsung menyambar bibirnya dan menekan tengkuknya. Membawa kami ke lumatan yang nikmat. Aku memasukkan lidahku dan mengajak lidahnya berperang , menggigit kecil bibirnya.

Selesai melumat bibirnya , aku turun dan membuka baju di bagian perutnya. Aku mencium perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar ini.

CUP

"Jaga baik-baik eommamu sayang , jangan biarkan eommamu nakal. Ne?" kataku.

"Arra hyung , aku tak akan nakal" katanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu sayang , bye BabyKyu" ucapku sambil mencium keningnya.

Lalu ku angkat kakiku dan berjalan menuju ke basement , tempat mobil di parkirkan.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hah.. Siwon hyung sudah berangkat. Sekarang di mulailah kebosananku. Aku bosan di rumah dan ingin ikut Siwon hyung ke kantor , tapi ia malah melarangku.

Yah , sekarang aku bisa di bilang SANGAT bahagia. Memiliki Siwon hyung yg tampan dan pengertian , aegya dalam perutku hasil cintaku dengan Siwon hyung , juga teman-teman di sekelilingku. Untung Siwon hyung tak melarangku untuk bertemu mereka.

Namun ada satu lagi yg kuinginkan.. HAH , aku sadar seharusnya aku cukup bahagia dengan semua ini , tapi.. Aku menginginkan ikatan pasti di antara kami. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Aku menginginkan pernikahan..

Namun sampai sekarang , aku belum berani menanyakan ini pada Siwon hyung. Aku takut nanti Siwon hyung malah sedih atau marah.

Lebih baik aku begini saja , kita harus bersyukur bukan?

**Siwon POV**

Sejujurnya hari ini aku tak lembur sih. Hanya saja.. HEY HEY! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran kalian bahwa aku ingin berselingkuh atau ke klum malam menikmati tubuh yeoja-yeoja murahan. Aku TAK AKAN PERNAH melakukannya. Catat baik-baik itu. Aku yakin tubuh KYUHYUNKU jauh lebih nikmat daripada yeoja-yeoja murahan dan menjijikan itu.

Oke , back to topic. Aku hanya ingin meminta beberapa saran pada teman-teman Kyuhyun. Dan tak mungkin Kyuhyun bisa ikut karena ini tentang Kyuhyun.

Aku segera mengerjakan tugas-tugas di kantorku agar lebih cepat mengunjungi teman-teman Kyuhyun dan tentu saja agar lebih cepat pulang.

"Yo!" panggil seseorang sambil memegang pundakku.

"Hey Yun" balasku.

"Bagaimana kabar KyuhyunMU dan anakmu Won?" tanyanya.

"Baik Yun , kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Taka pa . Hey , by the way kau tak akan menikahinya? Bahkan dia sudah mengandung anakmu" kata Yunho.

"Euhmm. Itulah yg aku bingungkan Yun , aku bingung bagaimana cara melamarnya. Kau tahu aku tak profesional dalam hal-hal seperti itu" terangku.

"Hah , kau benar-benar payah Won" ucapnya.

"Ya aku memang payah. Oleh karena itu nanti aku akan meminta saran dari teman-teman Kyuhyun" jawabku.

"Hahaha.. GOOD LUCK MY BRO!" kata Yunho.

"Thanks Yun" balasku.

-skip time-

"Eh? Siwon? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk heran saat melihat kedatanganku. Sekarang aku tengah mengunjungi rumahnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia sudah ramah dan tak berteriak lagi denganku.

Kami sudah berteman baik sekarang , sejak Kyuhyun hamil , Eunhyuk , Donghae , Ryeowook dan Yesung sering berkunjung ke rumah. Dan setelah aku dalami , mereka orang yg baik dan hangat. Beruntung Kyuhyun memiliki teman seperti mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya-tanya dan ini tentang Kyuhyun" jawabku.

"Ah, jinjja? Beruntung sekali kami sedang ber4 disini. Jadi sekalian kau bisa berdiskusi dengan kami. Masuklah" ucapnya.

Aku masuk dan melihat 3 orang lainnya di dalam ruang tamu. Mereka menyapaku dan aku membalas sapaan mereka.

"Jadi kau ingin bertanya tentang apa Siwon-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Emm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin melamar Kyuhyun" jawabku.

"MWO? Ah , aku lupa bahwa kalian belum menikah" kata Ryeowook.

"Ne, dan aku rasa aku ingin menikahinya segera. Tentunya sebelum Babyku lahir. Aku tak ingin anaku lahir dengan status tak jelas" ucapku,

"Keputusan yg baik Siwon-ssi. Lalu apa yg ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku mempersiapkan rencanaku ini" ucapku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"HAHAHA. Tenang , kami pasti akan membantu kau Siwon-ssi" ucap Donghae.

**Author POV**

Siwon setelah pulang dari kantor dan rumah Eunhyuk langsung melesatkan mobilnya ke apartemennya. Lalu ia segera berlari ke apartemennya , tak sabar bertemu BabyKyunya.

Saat ia membuka pintu , yang di lihatnya adalah gelap. Ia menyalakan saklar lampu dan pertama kali yg di lihatnya ialah Kyuhyun yg tertidur di sofa.

"Aigoo. Baby.. Bangun" ucap Siwon. Lalu di angkatnya BabyKyunya ala brida style ke kamar mereka dan dengan perlahan di rebahkannya Kyuhyun perlahan di atas ranjang.

Siwon masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh dirinya , keluar dari kamar mandi ia langsung meletakkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Mencium keningnya lembut lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun ke pulau kapuk.

-Morning-

Terlihat 2 sejoli yg tengah menikmati makanannya di ruang makan. Namja yang berkulit pucat dan berambur coklat caramel ini sudah menghabiskan piring ke 3nya.

"Sayang.. Pelan-pelan makannya , nanti kamu bisa tersedak" ucap namja dengan badan kekar dan lesung pipit jokernya itu.

"Ngh.. ini ..emmppnakk.. Siwonphh..hyungpp" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya. Siwon yg melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tulus kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya Kyu , nanti siang kau ke rumah Eunhyuk ya? Eunhyuk ingin menitipkan sesuatu padaku katanya" ucap Siwon

"Eh? Barang apa Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah heran.

"Molla Baby , nanti siang kau ke sana saja" jawab Siwon.

-Afternoon-

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12.00 siang , Kyuhyun yg mendapat tugas dari Siwon sudah bersiap sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk naik taksi menuju ke rumah Eunhyuk.

TOKK..TOKK..TOKK..

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Kyuhyun-ah? Masuklah" ucap Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke rumah Eunhyuk. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan matanya di tutup. Sehingga ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ah , apa yg terjadi ini? Kenapa mataku di tutup?

"Hyukkie hyung! Tolong aku!" teriakku. Namun tak ada balasan , yg ada malah tubuhku di dorong untuk berjalan ke dalam.

Sesampai di dalam –yang aku rasa adalah kamar Hyukkie hyung- aku merasakan seseorang menyumpal mulutku. Hey , apa ini penculikan? Ani , Hyukkie hyung tak mungkin menculikku! Dia hyung terbaik yg pernah ku punya.

Dan kurasakan juga seseorang membuka bajuku. Ahh, apa aku mau diperkosa? Tak mungkin karena aku merasa seseorang memakaikan bajuku kembali. Tapi ini bukan bajuku yg tadi. Tadi aku memakai sweater dan baju yg kupakai sekarang ini berbahan seperti katun.

Aku merasa kurang lebih ada 4 orang yang ada di sekitarku. Lalu setelah memakaikanku baju. Mereka membawaku keluar dan mendudukanku di mobil.

Sebenarnya siapa dan apa mau mereka?

Perjalanan cukup lama hingga aku tertidur. Lalu aku disuruh keluar dari mobil. Tingkah mereka tak seperti penculik karena mereka tak memperlakukanku kasar. Aegya.. Eomma mau di bawa ke mana ini?

Saat aku keluar dari mobil , ku rasakan angin langsung menyapa wajahku. Dan aku mendengar suara lonceng seperti suara lonceng gereja.

Aku di bawa berjalan lalu seseorang membuka penutup mata dan mulutku.

AKU TERCENGANG.

Sekarang di depanku terdapat altar dengan seorang pendeta tua di atasnya. Juga ada Siwon hyung yang berada di depannya dan beberapa orang yg duduk di kursi umat. Kulihat ke belakang , ada Hyukkie , Ryeowook , Donghae dan Yesung hyung. Kulihat diriku , aku tengah menggunakan jas berwarna putih dan sedikit longgar pada bagian perut dan pinggang mengingat aku sedang hamil.

Donghae , Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung berjalan dan duduk di kursi umat. Sedangkan Hyukkie hyung menggandengku dan mengajakku ke altar menghampiri Siwon hyung. Aku diam , masih bingung dan kaget dengan semua ini. Sesampai di altar , Siwon hyung meraih tanganku dan mengajakku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mari kita mulai acara ini" ucap sang pendeta.

"Choi Siwon , apakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istrimu dan bersama dengannya dalam suka maupun duka , dan sehidup semati?" tanya sang Pendeta.

"Ne , aku bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istriku dan bersama dengannya dalam suka maupun duka dan sehidup semati" jawab Siwon hyung.

"Cho Kyuhyun , apakah kau bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu dan bersama dengannya dalam suka maupun duka , dan sehidup semati?" tanya pendeta kepadaku.

"Ne..ne..aku bersedia" jawabku gugup.

"Sekarang silahkan tukar cincin" kata pendeta itu.

Siwon hyung dengan wajah yang sangat amat gembira mengambil cincin di kantungnya dan memakaikannya di jari masinku. Begitu juga aku , aku mulai mengerti keadaan ini. Siwon hyung merencanakannya untuk menikahiku kan?

"Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian" ucap sang pendeta.

Siwon hyung langsung menciumku dan sedikit melumat bibirku. Ini ciuman kebahagiaan juga ciuman kasih sayang yg sama sekali tak ada nafsu di dalamnya.

Saat kami melepas ciuman kami , ku dengar orang-orang disini tepuk tangan dengan meriah. Aku memandang Siwon hyung intens dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Gomawo hyung. Ini benar-benar romantic. Saranghae" ucapku.

"Nado Baby" ucapnya.

"Ya pengantin baru! Selamat atas pernikahan kalian ne!" ucap seseorang. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya , aku tak mengenalnya namun sepertinya itu teman Siwon hyung.

"Thanks Yun. Ah , Baby , ini temanku Yunho yang sering aku ceritakan itu" kata Siwon hyung. Ah , jadi ini Yunho hyung yang sering Siwon hyung ceritakan padaku. Katanya teman ini ialah temannya dari SMP , ia sangat baik dan mau menolong dan menghibur Siwon hyung kapanpun.

"Ah , anneyonghaseyo , Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucapku,

"HAHAHA , Tak perlu seformal itu. Dan betul kata Siwon , kau manis" ucap Yunho hyung. Kurasakan pipiku memerah.

"YA! Dia MILIKKU" ucap Siwon hyung posesif.

-skip time-

Tubuhku benar-benar lelah , namun rasa bahagia tak berhenti menghantuiku. Ternyata Siwon hyung sudah mempersiapkan semua ini dari jauh-jauh hari dan meminta teman-temanku untuk melaksanakan rencananya ini. Benar-benar romantis"

"Baby.." panggil Siwon hyung.

"Emm?" gumamku tanpa berbalik menghadapnya. Aku tetap tidur memunggunginya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya.

"Emm.. tidak" ucapku cuek , entah kenapa aku ingin menggodanya.

"Yaaaaa.. Kenapa tidak bahagia?" tanyanya sedih.

"Emm.. Salah sendiri kau pakai menutup mataku segala. Bagaimana bila nanti terjadi apa-apa denganku dan aegya kita? Kau sudah tidak sayang dengan kami eoh?" ucapku –purapura- marah.

"Aniya BabyKyu , aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu. Tak ada maksud untuk menyakitimu , jinjja sayang" kata Siwon hyung dengan nada khawatIr.

"Arra hyung , aku hanya bercanda. Wekk :p" ucapku sambil berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ya, kau nakal Baby" kata Siwon hyung sambil mengelitiku.

"Geli hyungg…hahaha..hyungg..hahaha"

"Salah sendiri kau nakal. Karena kau nakal maka.. KAU HARUS DI HUKUM BABYKYU" ucap Siwon hyung sambil menyeringai mesum.

HAHH.. Mala mini akan menjadi malam yg panjang bagiku..

-TBC-

**HAII! UPDATE CHAP 10!**

**Ini belum end ya , karena author mau bikin flashback tentang dulu Siwon waktu ngikuti Kyu dan waktu 'main' sendiri. KEKEKE~**

**Soal ff Wonkyu baru author , bakal author bikin setelah ff ini dan ff 'Long Night With My Sunbae' selesai ya . Muehehe**

**Untuk gender author.. Biarlah menjadi mister ilahi.**

**Mian kalau chap ini jelek dan ga sesuai harapan.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**LOVE , BABYWON**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , etc**

**Rated : semi M**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki tapi Siwon juga milik author *smirk***

**Warning : MATURE CONTENT , TYPO , ABAL , GA JELAS , DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**babywon**

**present**

"**Pyscopath"**

**Last Chapter**

**4 months later**

**Siwon POV**

"Hyunghhhhhh! INI SAKITTTT!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat telingaku tuli. Namun aku tak bisa banyak protes , aku tahu hamil saja sudah sulit dan sakit. Bagaimana jika melahirkan? Aku yakin itu akan lebih menyakitkan.

"Ne , chagi , tahan ne? Sebentar lagi dokter datang dan aegya kita akan keluar. Tenang sayang , tenang" ucapku seraya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kami tengah berada di ruang salin , Kyuhyun akan melahirkan setelah ini. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesakitan , lihatlah , bahkan ia menjambak-jambak rambutku dan mencakarku sampai rambutku hancur juga jangan lupakan tanganku , wajahku , dadaku semuanya penuh luka cakaran.

"Tuan Kyuhyun , anda sudah siap?" tanya seorang dokter yang tiba-tiba sudah di sini , entah kapan dia datang.

"Iya dokter , CEPAT LAKUKAN , INI SAKIT" jawab Kyuhyunku.

"Ne, suster cepat ambil alat-alat persalinannya" perintah dokter pada suster di sampingnya.

Dokter dan Suster itu memulai persalinannya , kulihat anus Kyuhyunku di sobek.

AWWWWWW..

Aku memandangnya ngeri , apakah itu tak sakit? Hanya demi mengeluarkan seorang nyawa harus semenderita itu? Hah , aku jadi teringat eommaku.

"HYUNGGG! SAKITTTT!" teriak Kyuhyunku –lagi- sambil mencakar tanganku.

"Aw.. Tenang Baby , ini demi anak kita , baby kita , buah hati kita. Kau harus kuat sayang" kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya , berusaha meredakan sedikit sakitnya walau kutahu itu sama sekali tak berguna.

"Tuan , anda harus berusaha mengeluarkannya. Lakukan saja seperti saat anda ingin buang air besar" kata suster yang di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyunku.

Ya Tuhan.. Aku akan berpikir 2 kali untuk membuat anak setelah ini , karena ini sungguh membuat Kyuhyunku menderita! Bagaimana jika Kyuhyunku sakit ? Dan lebih parahnya lagi ,bagaimana jika dia meninggal?

Kyuhyunku yang melahirkan , namun aku ikut merasakannya. My BabyKyu.. Kau harus kuat..

**Flashback**

Aku mengunjungi makam eommaku secara rutin seminggu sekali , tepatnya pada hari Minggu karena hari itulah aku tidak bekerja. Saat aku selesai dari makam eommaku , aku mendengar suara tangisan yang begitu memilukan hati.

"Hikss..eomna..hikss…appa..jangan..hikss..tinggalkan..Kyunnie" tangis seseorang.

Aku mengikuti arah suara itu , mencari sumber suara. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang manis sedang menangis di sebuah makam. Ia tengah berjongkok dan memandangi makam itu.

Lihatlah , ia begitu manis. Rambut ikal coklatnya , kulit putih pucatnya , matanya yang memerah namun menambah kesan imut padanya. Sungguh aku tak pernah menemukan lelaki semanis itu.

Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya , membuatku ingin memeluknya dan melindunginya.

Dan sejak saat itu aku mengikutinya , mencari tahu semua tentang anak kecil yang polos itu , aku ingin melindunginya dan.. MEMILIKINYA.

Saat pertama , hanya ada rasa ingin melindungi. Kau tahu , seperti hyung pada adiknya. Namun , entah sejak kapan muncul rasa ingin memilikinya dan menyentuhnya. Aku berusaha menahan semua itu , namun rasa itu semakin besar.

Hingga aku mengumpulkan foto-fotonya , membuat ruangan khusus untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut dirinya. Bahkan aku mem-wallpaper-kan fotonya di tembok ruangan itu.

Lihatlah dia mengenakan seragam waiter saat kerja sambilan di sebuah café , itu benar-benar membuatku gila dan memiliki fantasy fantasy liar di otakku.

Dan rasa ingin memiliki itu semakin besar hingga aku memberanikan diri untuk mengikutinya secara dekat dan sengaja menabraknya karena aku ingin merasakan mulusnya kulitnya saat kami bersentuhan.

Aku bahkan sampai ber mastubrasi sendiri untuk menenangkan hasratku.

Biasanya aku mengambil satu atau dua foto Kyuhyun dan kuletakkan di dekat penisku. Dan satu lagi aku pegang untuk menatap wajahnya dan membayangkan bahwa dia ada bersamaku sekarang.

Aku mengocok-ngocok penisku dengan tangan kananku dan dengan foto Kyuhyun di tangan kiriku. Aku membayangkan ia tengah di bawahku sekarang , sedang meng-blowjob penisku dengan mulut kecilnya dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya yang kujamin nikmat.

"Ahhh…ahhhh..BabyKyu..F*CK..YOU'RE MINE!"

Racauan itulah yang keluarkan saat aku sedang bermastubrasi dan di temani 'Kyuhyun'. Aku sampai membeli banyak sex toys untuk bermain sendiri. Sampai kurasakan aku benar-benar tak kuat menahan hasrat ini dan bosan dengan hanya mengikutinya.

Saat ia pulang dari kerja sambilannya , aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Awalnya aku ragu untuk menculiknya , namun aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Dan kukuatkan tekadku , aku mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah kuisi obat bius , ku bius dia dan kubawa ke apartemenku.

Saat ia tengah pingsan , kutatap wajahnya , sungguh ia lebih manis jika dilihat dari dekat. Kulumat bibirnya walau ia tidak sadar. Bibirnya manis dan hangat , memberiku sensasi yang tidak dapat kulupakan.

Saat ia menolakku dan mendorongku , seketika duniaku hancur , di tolak oleh orang yang kau cintai. Itu membuatku frustasi dan marah hingga aku menyiksanya. Ada rasa puas yang melingkupiku setelah aku menyiksanya dan memperkosanya , aku tak tahu kenapa.

Dan saat ia kabur.. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku. Semua kepercayaan yang sudah kuberikan padanya ia hancurkan begitu saja. Namun itu membuatku sadar , bahwa sebenarnya IA BUKAN MILIKKU.

Mencoba melupakkannya sama saja mencoba menggapai bulan , sama sekali tak dapat kulakukan. Mencoba hanyalah sia-sia. Aku ingin ia menjadi milikku LAGI.

Hingga ia menerimaku dan kami hidup begitu bahagia , bahkan ada aegya yang tengah berada di perut BabyKyuku. Saat itulah mungkin saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Namun aku sempat ragu , ragu jika aku mampu membahagiakannya.

Namun dengan senang hati , Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji suci di gereja bersamaku. Ada rasa khawatir ia akan menolakku , mengingat aku tak menanyakan keputusannya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menikahinya. Tapi rasa itu hilang saat itu mengucapkan 'aku bersedia'.

Aku tak mengerti , begitu banyak rasa sakit yang harus ia tanggung dan rasakan. Namun ia tetap memutuskan untuk tetap bersamaku. Bahkan rasa sakit untuk mengeluarkan bayi kami saat ini.

**Flashback End**

"Tuan..! Tuan Siwon?" ucap suster itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"N..ne?" tanyaku.

"Tolong anda tenangkan dan semangati tuan Kyuhyun" kata suster itu.

"WONNIEEEEEEEEEEEE! INI SAKITTHHHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kau bodoh Choi Siwon , di saat istrimu tengah kesakitan bertahan mengeluarkan anakmu , kau malah melamun.

"Ne chagi , Hyung tau. Sayang , kau harus kuat , ini anak kita. Ini impianmu kan? Mempunyai keluarga kecil dan bahagia? Setelah anak kita besar nanti kita bisa jalan-jalan ke taman bermain bersama. Ne? Kau harus kuat Choi Kyuhyun , demi aku dan anakmu" ucapku meyakinkan istriku.

"NE HYUNGG , DEMI ANAK KITA" teriaknnya lagi.

Aku terus menenangkan dan menyemangati Kyuhyunku , syukurlah , setidaknya karena ada aku di sampingnya ia menjadi lebih kuat –menurutku.

"HYUNGG…SARANGHAEEE!" teriaknya kuat , okay ini lebih kuat dariku saat aku ingin orgasme!

"Nado chagi , nado" jawabku sambil mengecup keningnya.

"Oekkkkk…oekkkkk…" terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Selamat tuan , anak anda laki-laki" ucap sang dokter sambil memperlihatkan bayi yang masih penuh darah di tangannya.

Aku tersenyum, air mataku jatuh perlahan , aku benar-benar senang dan terharu. Aku segera memeluk Kyuhyunku yang kelelahan karena melahirkan. Entah kenapa , Kyuhyunku terlihat sangat manis sekarang , termanis dari saat-saat yang lain.

"Baby.. Anak kita laki-laki , dan tampan sepertiku. Lihatlah" ucapku sambil menyuruh dokter untuk mendekat.

"Ne hyungg.. Ia benar-benar tampan..sepertimu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

**babywon**

**Author POV**

"Baby.. Look , dia sangat tampan. Aku yakin dia akan tampan sepertiku kalau ia sudah besar" ucap Siwon.

"Ne Siwon-ah dan kau sudah mengucapkan itu berkali-kali sampai kurasa Kyuhyun bosan mendengarnya" kata Yunho.

Teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah berkumpul di rumah sakit saat ini. Mereka ingin menjenguk sahabat juga keponakan mereka.

"Oh iya.. Siapa namanya? Apakah kalian sudah memberikan nama?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mencubit pipi bayi Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Minho..Choi Minho" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil tersenyum , kelihatannya ia masih lelah dan lemas karena fase melahirkan.

"Aigoo.. Kyuhyun-ah, lihatlah kau masih lelah begini. Kita berkunjung kembali besok saja ne? Aku tak tega memaksamu untuk meladeni kami , kau masih lelah Kyu" kata Ryeowook.

"Kau betul Wookie.. Kami akan berkunjung besok saja" sahut Yesung yang di dukung anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Arra.. Kalian bisa menjenguk kami besok. Hati-hati ne di jalan" kata Kyuhyun mengantar teman-temannya dan Siwon pulang.

Selepas kepergian teman-teman Siwon dan Kyuhyun , Siwon segera membantu Kyuhyun berbaring lagi di ranjangnya dan menggendong Minho kembali.

"Sayang.. Kau tahu saat kau melahirkan tadi aku benar-benar takut. Bagaimana jika kau meninggal saat ingin mengeluarkan Minho?" kata Siwon seraya mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ani hyung.. Buktinya aku ada di sini kan?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Semua yang telah aku lewati setelah mengenalmu seperti tertampil di otakku layaknya film. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu BabyKyu , lebih dari apapun" kata Siwon sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun.

"Oekkk…" tangis Minho tiba-tiba.

"Kau melupakannya hyung" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ahh .. Dan aku juga sangat mencintai anakku yang paling tampan. Choi Minho" kata Siwon sembari mencium pipi chubby anaknya.

Mereka terlihat bercanda gurau , tawa renyah mengiringi percakapan mereka. Dan suara tangisan bayi menambah hidupnya suasana kekeluargaan yang tercipta. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat bahagia bukan?

Ketahuilah bahwa cinta selalu datang pada saat yang tepat , ia akan kembali dan datang sebagaimana mestinya. Jangan mencoba kabur dari itu karena kau tak akan bisa kabur dari cinta. Dan satu lagi ,cinta membawa kita kepada kebahagiaan , namun prosesnya begitu menyakitkan. Yakinlah bahwa badai pasti berlalu.

-END-

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Mianhae , chap ini ga sesuai keinginan dan SANGAT PENDEK. Untuk flashbacknya , author buat lebih mendramatisir , maaf banget kalau jelek.**

**Author rada sedih sih bikin end ff ini , karena kayaknya author udah kebawa alurnya. Buahahaha**

**Tapi gapapalah , kalian nantikan ff 'Long Night With My Sunbae' ya. Kelihatannya bakal lama update ff itu karena rada ribet ._.**

**Oia , author mau tanya. Yang jadi ava author , ada yang tau itu di reality show mna? Itu jaman sorry-sorru , author lupa. Yang tau bisa review atau PM author ya.**

**Udahlah segitu aja dari author. Gomawo yang udah ikutin ff ini sampe akhir.**

**Dan untuk sekedar info , panggil saya Van. Ada yang tanya umur ya? Itu rahasia :p. **

**LOVE , BABYWON**


End file.
